


T de Todo

by AnonimaTraumada16



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance raro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimaTraumada16/pseuds/AnonimaTraumada16
Summary: Todo comenzó mucho antes de conocerlo. Yo era simplemente alguien que estaba por estar. Y quién sabe, quizás había un hilo que nos unía. Como no.





	1. Comienzo.

**Author's Note:**

> KHR No me pertence. Tampoco la imágen. Sólo la historia.  
> Posibles parejas: TsunaxOC. A menos que, con el trascurso de la historia la cambie a EnmaxOC. Pero posiblemente, sea sólo la primera.

 

- _A lo largo de toda la juventud, te estuve buscando sin saber lo que estaba buscando_ -W.S Merwin.

 

Desde que tengo aproximadamente diez años me he dado cuenta que mis gustos en cuanto a chicos eran un tanto particulares. Bien, en ése entonces no, pero unos años adelante sí que me puse a pensar sobre ello.

Pero, ¿a qué me refiero con gusto particular?

Todo comenzó con el primer chico que me gustó de verdad. Estúpidamente fue un enamoramiento que comenzó luego de haber faltado un día a clases por mis mismas ganas de faltar. Entonces, al día siguiente, en el receso, cuando estaba parada en una rueda gigante junto a algunas chicas que podría considerar mis "amigas", él se acercó.

―¿Por qué faltaste el día anterior?

Por supuesto, yo tenía como diez años. Y también vergüenza por lo que podría pensar de mí si le dijera la verdad (y estaba el hecho que le había dicho a la maestra que había faltado porque me sentía mal; frente a toda la clase: y éste chico estaba en mi clase, así que, ya sabrán ustedes a lo que voy yendo). Por eso, mentí.

―Me dolía el estómago.

En ese entonces era algo gordita, y muy común que me enfermara por comer mucha fruta en exceso (lo cual es un tanto irónico). Esta clase de mentiras podrían pasar por verdad fácilmente.

―Ah ―fue lo único que él soltó, antes de alejarse y juntarse con sus amigos. Lo observé un tanto desconcertada. Aunque desde el principio lo había estado, eso no quitaba el hecho de que me desconcertara más aún su actitud. Y al ser uno de los primeros chicos que me preguntaba estas cosas raras y de alguna manera se interesaba en mí ―o eso supuse―, no pude evitar observarlo y preguntarme sus razones para acercarse a mí en mi mente durante el resto del día y días posteriores.

No obstante, todavía te debes seguir preguntando lo de los gustos particulares, ¿verdad? Allí voy en este momento.

A partir del momento que lo empecé a observar detenidamente, me di cuenta de que yo tenía una altura mayor a él por quince centímetros. Su cara era muy aniñada, y tenía un comportamiento y sonrisa amable que cautivaban. Por ese año, había visto el parecido a su padre cuando éste lo había venido a recoger y de repente me había puesto a pensar en cómo se vería y seria él en el futuro, y si yo seria parte de éste. Un tanto tonto, ni siquiera supe que me gustaba hasta más allá de mediados del año escolar.

(Pero les debo contar algo antes de eso. Yo siempre terminaba siendo la primera chica que gustaba de _ellos_. Esto es una pista de lo que pasaría tiempo después con aquel chico.)

De alguna manera, días, semanas o meses después, el chico se volvió popular con las chicas. Un tanto trágico para mí. De repente me daba cuenta que no era la única chica observándolo, ni que no era aquellas que podían hablarle y acercarse a él con tanta facilidad. Tímida, sensible, tonta. Amable. Así era yo (y sigo siendo) en aquel entonces.

...Y consiguió una novia. Una de las duraderas, porque él, incluso con su inexperiencia, tenía algún tipo de cosa que hacía que todo lo que obtuviera fuera de alguna manera estable. Y yo sólo observé. No me puse celosa, nunca lo haría (¡tenía diez años, por dios! Y tampoco era parte de mí ser así). Pero sí triste. No tanto para ponerme a revolcarme por el suelo y llorar y llorar, pero sí el tipo de tristeza que te deja un tanto sensible y con los ojos un poco acuosos pero sin llegar a las lágrimas.

Al año siguiente, en el primer día de mi último año de escuela primaria, él no vino. Me había enterado luego que había _roto_ con su novia y que se había mudado a la ciudad al lado de Shimon.

El siguiente chico que me gustó ―aunque mucho menos, ya que todo era menos profundo y un poco más superficial― era aún más bajo que el anterior. Y tenía ojos claros y cabellos castaños revoltosos y una sonrisa aniñada y tierna ―el chico anterior, poseía unos amables ojos oscuros, una piel un tanto bronceada y un cabello oscuro que rimaba con sus ojos―. Bien, a éste las chicas también le empezaron a llegar un mes después de que me empezara a gustar a mí. Lo dejé de mirar cuando esto ocurrió y un pensamiento pasó por mi mente en esos momentos. " _Yo les doy suerte. Yo tengo algún tipo de magia que hace que cada chico que me guste, se vuelva popular con las chicas tiempo después_ ".

Lo gracioso era que mi gusto por chicos era en los casi imperceptibles, un tanto afeminados y pequeños con lindas sonrisas.

Yo no era el tipo de chica que luchaba por un chico. Yo era el tipo de chica que tenía pensamientos como "hasta los veinte no pienso entablar relación sentimental con nadie". Y me gustaba ser así. Me gusta serlo.

Por supuesto, hay mucho drama que se podría tocar de mi vida escolar. Creo que viví muchas experiencias en esos momentos. Pero no lo haré. No los tocaré. Porque esta historia no va de mis lágrimas derramadas, ni de mis estúpidas palabras y pensamientos lanzados al aire de ese momento.

Esta historia va sobre mis gustos particulares. O eso creo. (Bien, no va de mis gusto particulares, todo está relacionado a ello, pero no, no va. No se hagan iluciones).

Curiosamente, a veces me ponía a pensar cosas tontas sobre que los primeros dos chicos que me gustaron tuvieron la letra F y M respectivamente como iniciales de sus únicos nombres, con una diferencia de lugares de cinco letras entre ellos. Lo extraño es que, el tercer chico que me gustó, también poseía una diferencia de cinco letras con la letra M. Sí, llamemos al tercer chico "T". La inicial de su nombre. Casualmente, también se podría referir al número "tres" de "tercer chico que me gusta", o "trece", la edad que él tenía cuando lo conocí.

Fue en mi primer año de secundaria que lo vi por primera vez. Sentado, encorvado y con su vista al suelo falto de confianza. No pude apartar mis ojos de él por un minuto entero. No obstante, nada dura para siempre y tuve que prestar atención a las palabras de las profesoras hablando al frente de la clase. Claro que en ese momento, al no seguir del todo bien la linea del discurso que las mujeres estaban dando al frente de nosotros, me perdí completamente con el deseo de que dijeran algo de mi compresión de una vez por todas.

―Entonces ―en éstas palabras presté por primera verdadera atención a las profesoras―, pueden ir parándose mesa por mesa y presentarse a la clase. Recuerden decir el nombre, edad y de la escuela que vinieron. También podrían agregar alguna meta de vida, si ya la tienen.

Fue así como todos los chicos de la fila al lado de la puerta de entrada y salida se empezaron a parar uno por uno, presentándose, y finalizando con el clásico "cuiden de mí". Me asaltaron los nervios por un momento. Un temblor rodeó por completo mi cuerpo y yo simplemente inhalé y exhalé tratando de calmarme. Debía "madurar" esta parte y crecer de una vez. Sólo diría tres cosas y me volvería a sentar. Eso era todo. Y lo sabía. Bien, estaba nerviosa.

Fue entonces cuando el chico, tembloroso, se paró desde el tercer asiento del frente de la tercera fila ―luego que una linda chica de apellido Sasagawa se sentara, me sonaba familiar―, y sentí mis ánimos quedarse quietos y sin expresión.

―M-mi n-nombre e-ss S-sa-wada Ts-unayo-shi. T-tengo t-rec-e a-ños. V-engo de la escu-ela pr-imaria de N-namimori ―y "T" tragó saliva y luego de un tembloroso y tímido agradecimiento y de decir "Por favor, cuiden de mí", se volvió a sentar, mirando frente a él a Sasagawa, vi sus mejillas ponerse un poco rojas. Ladeé mi cabeza. Fue entonces que escuché risitas y bromas por lo bajo dirigidas a él y me enojé de forma tranquila. Es decir, mantuve mis labios presionados en una fina linea algo temblorosa. Quizás contuve un poco mis manos hechas puños, pero todo esto se fue a penas llegar mi turno de presentarme.

Me paré un poco desconfiada de mí misma y de todo el mundo, miré al frente porque realmente no quería ponerme nerviosa (aunque ya lo estaba), y dije, con la voz un poco alta:

―Mi nombre es Takuya Etsu. Tengo doce años. Vengo de la escuela primaria de Shimon. Cuando culmine mis estudios, quisiera ser una contadora porque de pequeña me han gustado mucho los números, las matemáticas y contar el dinero de mis padres. Muchas gracias por escuchar.

Nada más, me volví a sentar. No dije "cuiden de mí", e hice como que me había olvidado de decirlo. Porque estaba enojada con esos niños que se reían de T. Y claro, mi atleta interior ―y digo interior porque realmente no soy una atleta en la vida real― dio un salto mortal triple a penas notar las caras boquiabiertas de todos dirigidas en mi dirección, incluyendo la mirada sorprendida de T.

¿Qué? ¿Estaban sorprendidos porque quizás creían que no tenía una meta de vida? ¿o porque dije todo con mucha más confianza de la que tenía?

Bueno, sólo les debo decir que, cuando creo que lograré algo, lo hago hasta el final.

* * *

Cuando tenía doce años, notaba todo de manera un tanto distinta a cuando tenía once o diez o menos. Al finalizar cada año, mi mentalidad se transformaba en una semi-nueva. 

* * *

Ir a una secundaria directo en Namimori era bastante extraño para una chica que había asistido a una primaria en la otra ciudad ―Shimon―. No se asusten, vivo en Namimori, no me he mudado aquí ahora ni nada por el estilo. Todo tiene que ver con que el trabajo de mis padres queda, irónicamente, en la ciudad de Shimon. ¿Entonces qué hacíamos en Namimori? Pues, las casas salen caras. Y los impuestos son más baratos aquí, así que hagan los cálculos y creo que encontraran un buen resultado. Mis padres me llevaban hasta la escuela en Shimon desde una hora temprana, y me recogían al salir de sus trabajos en la tarde. Era un camino estresante, pero te terminabas acostumbrando. O eso creo.

Ahora podía caminar hasta Nami-chuu de forma tranquila, y tenía más horas de complaciente sueño. Por eso, cuando vi cómo un bebé le disparaba a T justo en la frente, supe que estaba demasiado despierta y despabilada como para estar imaginándomelo todo media dormida. Debido a esto, mi boca se medio abrió en una mueca sorprendida, y mis pies pararon de moverse (caminar). Aunque, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que, de alguna manera y con un grito que parecía de guerra, T se volvió a levantar (pero medio desnudo) y salió corriendo gritando algo que no llegó a mi total comprensión.

Sí, no me lo estaba imaginando, ¿verdad? Bien.

...De locos. Ya no entendía la lógica del mundo en el que vivía.

Al llegar a mi salón, y sentarme, por fin contemplé el alboroto que se había formado en torno a T. Claro que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, había demasiado grito y palabrerio. Pude llegar a oír algo sobre que alguien retaba a T a competir en una "lucha" de kendo en el gimnasio de la secundaria por Sasagawa-chan.

 _Ugh_. No me había imaginado que T hiciera un movimiento con aquella linda chica que desbordaba flores imaginarias por todas partes. Realmente lo veía demasiado tímido e inseguro como para que se fuera a declarar o a intentar cualquier cosa en torno a ella. Sentía que era más como yo: sólo contemplar y sin ganas de acercamientos mayores.

Supongo que estaba equivocada. (...O un poco en shock por todos los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que fui camino aquí. Ya saben, hay cosas que tienes que estar un rato pensándolas para poder procesarlas bien. Yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo para eso, lo cual apestaba.)

Verdaderamente nunca supe lo que ocurrió al finalizar las clases en el gimnasio, me fui a casa sin más dilemas. Por supuesto, al día siguiente me enteré que el chico que retó a T había perdido y quedado calvo. Yo entendía todo aún menos. ¿Dónde había quedado el sofisticado Kendo en todo este asunto?

Ocurrieron muchas cosas más en torno a T desde ese día que aquel bebé le disparó. Algunas las pude observar en vivo, otras fueron comentadas cerca de mí. Resumiendo, se fue acercando más a Sasagawa-chan y su hermano. Se hizo amigo de Yamamoto y del chico nuevo (Gokudera "algo"). De repente fue un poco menos torpe, pero su esencia se seguía conservando. Lo cual yo sentía bien. ¡Incluso había mejorado un poco en clase! Sólo un poco, pero era algo bueno.

En resumen (de nuevo): todo esto es mi culpa.

Porque T me gusta. _Tsuna_ me gusta igual o más que mi primer amor (ugh, cursi-asco). (Aunque no sé de qué manera). Porque mi mentalidad cambió conforme crecí y viví experiencias, y T es algo que atraje verdaderamente consciente de mí misma y de que pasaría. No como los dos anteriores, que se crearon porque fui tonta y me fui por las ramas de la inocencia y niñez. Y por eso sabía que, "mi poder", el cual hacía que cada chico que me gustara se volviera más popular con las chicas (¿y chicos?), estaba haciendo efecto en él desde el primer momento. (Yo supongo).

Y así fue como, de alguna manera, terminé estrellando mi cabeza en medio de la clase contra mi pupitre por este razonamiento. Dios, soy tan sensible a mi propio drama.

Terminé en la enfermería con dolor en la frente y acostada mirando a través de la ventana.

Qué cielo más inmenso.

                                                           


	2. ¿Amor platónico? Nah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Pasa un año?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro captíulo más. Etsu es tan complicada e hacer. Nah, mentira, Pero espero lleguen a comprender su forma de ser a medida que pasen los capítulos. por cierto, no he visto todo KHR, sé más o menos lo que sucede en cada saga. Pero literalmente me encutrno por el capítulo cincuenta y tanto del anime, y creo que a veces me tardaré en actualizar porque veré los capíulos a medida que hago la historia. Probablemente tafrde mucho más en actualizar cuando llegue a la saga del futuro porque ella no irá al futuro ni nada parecido (quizá por cinco minutos ;) )  
> Todavia qquedan varias cosas por contar de Etsu LOL :P

― _Me pregunté si mi sonrisa era tan grande como la suya. Quizá tan grande. Pero no tan hermosa.―Anónimo._

__

 

* * *

 

 

A lo largo de mi primer año de secundaria pude admirar en vivo y en directo cosas que no cualquier persona del mundo viviría en sus años escolares. Y todo en torno a T. Como si él hubiera traído en su espalda a un circo completo con personas con todo tipo de particularidades.

A veces pensaba que mis compañeros resultaban ser tan ignorantes como Sasagawa-chan en cuanto a lo que ocurría alrededor de ellos. Quizás Kurokawa se salvaba de todo esto, la había visto sospechar de varios sucesos cuando éstos ocurrían. Entre ellos, el hecho de que en varias ocasiones T fuera disparado por aquel extraño bebé con fedora, y "volviera a despertar" medio loco y en ropa interior. Por supuesto, nadie pensaba, excepto Kurokawa ―y sus ceños fruncidos constantemente― y yo ―y quizás otro más, ni idea―, que el que T pasara por esto fuera anormal. Me estaba cuestionando aún qué clase de educación habían recibido todos en la primaria de Namimori para ignorar todo de forma tan impresionante, casi como si no ocurriera nada alrededor de ellos.

Como sea. El punto es que ya no sé qué es normal y qué es anormal en esta ciudad. En momentos como estos me cuestiono el por qué de no haber seguido mis estudios en Shimon. Pero con pensar en la taza de terremotos ―leves― que están ocurriendo allí últimamente, y que podría salir lastimada en uno que se pasara de la raya, se me pasaba.

Ciertamente, tampoco es como si extrañara mucho despertarme dos horas antes de lo normal para salir de casa. Sí, cómo no.

Entonces, bueno, ¿cómo empezar? ¡Ya estaba por culminar mi primer año! Lo sé, ha pasado todo este tiempo tan rápido que no sé si sentirme vieja, o pensar que la juventud se me puede ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ―lo cual también puede pasar por un pensamiento de abuelos―. Japón es un tanto estricto con los estudios, por suerte todavía no estaba entrando en la etapa de preparatoria, donde ni la cabeza me va a alcanzar para tener algunas horas libres diarias para leer tontas novelas ligeras. Suelo pensar que no sé cómo haré para sobrevivir a este ―mi― país. Con sólo imaginarme trabajando todo el maldito día, por más de dieciséis horas, me quería tirar del pequeño puente que hay cerca de mi casa, y que el agua me ahogara o me llevara a un lugar lejano con sus corrientes. Esta es la clase de naturaleza que tengo en mi cabeza. Por eso, amigos, no se metan con alguien como yo en estos temas.

Y de eso, mis pensamientos se iban por el camino del posible futuro que tendría T en el campo laboral. Entonces, de forma positiva, se me pasaba por la cabeza que al menos tenía amigos que lo apoyarían en el caso de que no consiguiera un trabajo con el cual sobrevivir. Lo cual me hacía recordar que yo no tenía amigos. ¿Por qué? Porque en esta etapa de mi vida me cansé del mundo y del estrés que me dejan las amistades. No, en serio, todo era practicamente de esta manera con mis amistades pasadas: salir a algún lado, salir a algún lado, salir a algún lado, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?, salir a algún lado, salir a algún lado. No quería arriesgarme a esta vida si me hiciera "amiga" de alguien de por aquí (aunque más bie, creo que todo esto se llamaría "compañeros/conocidos de salida"Las amistades se suponen que son más "profundas" a su manera, y yo lo sé). Y detestaba con todo mi ser "salir a algún lado" o "ir a la casa de tal y tal persona".

Este era mi actual ser antisocial revelándose. Sí.

Yo era diferente de T en cuanto a lo que había visto de él durante todo este año. Primero, para ir a la secundaria tenia que pasar por su casa y en varias ocasiones había visto a Gokudera Hayato estar parado junto a su puerta, esperando cual Hachiko a que apareciera su dueño ―T―, el cual, al presentarse, siempre portaba una sonrisa amable y ánimos locos que me hacían medio sonreír a unos veinte metros atrás de distancia. (Que me fueran a buscar a casa es algo que a mi no me gustaría que hicieran a menos que hubiera una circunstancia que lo requiriera. - _Ser antisocial modo ON-_ ).

Segundo. Me daba gracia ―y un poco de ternura― cuando hacía sus "HIEEE" por una u otra razón ―sorprenderse, asustarse, exasperarse, quién sabe―. (Hubo una época en que yo los hacía años atrás.) ¡Y su sonrisa era tan linda que agradecía poder contemplarla cada mañana al caminar tras él y sus amigos! ―no es que fuera una acosadora, claro que no. Y tampoco era que expresara mi alegría de forma física atrás de ellos por cada vez que sucedía (bueno, unas veces alzaba mi puño en signo de victoria a la distancia de mi barbilla, pero paré de hacerlo al sentirme observada de entre las sombras)―. Yo no creía tener una sonrisa tan bonita como la de él.

También me gustaba su esponjoso cabello. Había visto al bebé-psicópata-con-fedora sentarse en la cabeza de T en varias ocasiones y sentí un poco de envidia debido a mi gran altura. Deseaba por momentos volver a tener cinco años y ser lo suficiente pequeña como para viajar en su cabeza, hasta que me daba una cachetada mental y me decía a mí misma que tenía doce años y que ya estaba en secundaria, y que, por lo tanto, debía asumir que estaba en pleno ultimátum de desarrollo físico.

...Y además, yo era una de los más altos de la clase. Y el "los" es porque estaba en el puesto tres de los que tienen más altura en nuestro salón. Tranquilos, algún día los chicos empezarían a pegar sus súper estirones de más de veinte centímetros y yo lloraría en mi esquina depresiva por perder en altura contra ellos. Eso también iba para T. A veces los chicos con menos altura de lo normal eran los que crecían mucho más altos que los altos. Quizás T llegaría a medir un metro ochenta algún día y entonces yo me tendría que parar de puntitas o llevar tacones para superarlo, aunque eliminaba los tacones, no eran mi estilo, definitivamente. Aunque no me importaba en realidad cómo fuera a quedar él en el futuro. Realmente yo tenía algo de asexualidad desde que recuerdo, quiero decir, no me volvía loca por los cuerpos de los chicos ―ni de las chicas―, lo único que me agradó de T desde el principio que fuera algo físico fue su sonrisa, sus ojos, y me causó cariño su altura y cabello antigravedad. Por lo tanto, supongo que mis gustos particulares no van por esa inclinación ―o puede que sí, quién sabe―.

A ver, altura diferente a la mía, autoestima diferente a la mía, amistades diferente a las mías ―no tengo―, familia diferente a la mía, genero diferente al mio, IQ diferente, cabello diferente, ojos diferentes, cuerpo diferente, mentes diferentes...

(...Y decían que hombres y mujeres no podrían encontrarse diferencias entre sí. Las parejas heterosexuales que dicen que tienen todo en común con su pareja respectiva son unas mentirosas. Créanme.)

Tercero. Sospechaba que T era uno a los que le gustaba salir a pasear, a diferencia de mí que a los únicos lugares que mi recién encontrado ser antisocial toleraba ir era a los supermercados, secundaria y a mi cuarto, cocina y baño. Parecía un gusano. Oh, dios mio. ¿En qué me estaba convirtiendo? Bien, aquí iba otra de mis crisis adolescente. O pre-adolescente. Pero, en fin, una "etapa" tenía que tener. Ser antisocial lo es, y a la vez también me preocupaba mi futuro por ser de esta manera. Incluso si podía actuar/ser amable con cualquier persona que me hablara, realmente no quería que alguien lo hiciera.

T y yo eramos muy diferentes. Pero no sólo él y yo, sino que yo y el resto.

No era la más inteligente, pero realmente me ponían ansiosa mis estudios. No era la más social, pero sí podía hablar lo más normal posible con el resto. Yo podría pasar de ser percibida por cualquier persona de tan poca importancia que podía llegar a dar a entender que tenía en ése sentido. Mi vida era ligera y estresante. Incluso T antes (y ahora) llamaba más la atención que yo por el simple hecho de que hasta le habían hecho un mal apodo.

Cuarto. Sentía que la vida de T era aún peor que la mía.

Por eso me aliviaba que él existiera. Era el clásico, "al menos alguien está en igual de condiciones que yo, y no soy la única en este tren". Pero incluso así, T tenía bastante suerte. No sabía si todas estas personas que se reunían a su alrededor eran a causa de mi supuesto "poder/habilidad", pero realmente me sentía feliz por él. Había escuchado los "Dame-Tsuna" en varias ocasiones, hasta el punto de que, en vez de que los demás lo llamaran por su verdadero nombre, utilizaran éste apodo en su lugar ―incluso los mismos profesores que deberían estar fomentando la buena conducta―. Pero al escuchar cómo se referían ahora varias personas a él desde que tenía a éstos particulares amigos a su alrededor (que eran bastante llamativas, a decir verdad, y amenazantes o populares, lo cual influenciaba mucho en la conducta de las personas que se dirigían ahora a T), me sentía un tanto alegre porque no utilizaran el apodo. Ciertamente, con alguien tan amable como T, me daban ganas de tirar una dinamita a cada persona que se atreviera a decir "dame-Tsuna".

Eso me hizo recordar, ¡Gokudera tenía dinamita oculta en su ropa en medio de clase! Cómo le hacía, no tenía idea, pero lo había visto en varias ocasiones sacarlas ya encendidas en medio de los recesos cuando yo me encontraba terminando los deberes recién mandados para no tener que hacerlos al llegar a casa. Lo que es sorprendente: ¡él las saca cada vez que alguien dice "Dame-Tsuna"! (¡y también llama a T "Décimo" por alguna razón!). Claro que todo esto es calmado por el mismo T o a veces por el mismo Yamamoto que entretiene a Gokudera. Siento que, cuando los miro, hay algo oculto tras ellos más allá de las cosas raras que ocurren a sus alrededores. Como si una sensación de paz los rodeara. No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero noto que tras todo sus defectos y virtudes, se complementan. Todos los que rodean a T parecen complementarse entre sí y complementarlo a él y él complementarlos a ellos. Es como un "Wow".

Me pregunto si nuestros compañeros de clase notarán algún día ―si no lo hacen ya― lo mismo que yo. En todo caso, no importa. No es de mi incumbencia, claro está. Y seguramente, nunca lo será.

No hay una ilusión que me pueda hacer con T cuando a él le gusta otra chica de la cual es más fácil enamorarse. Y también soy tan realista hasta el punto que, si llegara a haber alguna posibilidad con él, no la agarraría. Porque soy una niña pequeña. Porque no tengo una vida independiente, e incluso las decisiones que he tomado hasta ahora son por mis padres y por mi misma minoría de edad. Nadie lo comprendería, pero yo quiero estar lo suficiente mayor para entablar una relación sentimental. O no hacerlo. Quizás nunca me case, salga con alguien, o dé mi primer beso. Eso no me importa. Pero si no cumplo una voluntad que me impuse desde que tengo consciencia (relaciones sentimentales=vida independiente) y he seguido hasta ahora, entonces siento que romperé todas las demás que me he puesto luego de ésa como si nada.

Incluso si T me gusta ahora, o para siempre, cumpliré con mi palabra a mí misma. Y si hacía falta rendirme en un juego que ni siquiera ha comenzado, lo haré sin arrepentirme.

Lo bueno es que yo no estaba haciendo mucho para avanzar cualquier futuro sentimiento complicado que pudiera llegar a formarse.

 _...Creo_.

* * *

 

Febrero era el mes en el que yo cumplía trece. Y sería el último mes de clase de mi primer año. Hicimos algunas pruebas las cuales me saqué altas (¡80 en la mayoría, matemáticas con 95! Yujuuuuuuuu...). El invierno ya se estaba yendo lejos, y los primeros indicios de primavera se asomaban lentamente.

Pero hay otra cosa que en Japón se destaca en el segundo mes del año además de mi cumpleaños y de que sea invierno todavía, ¡y es San Valentín! El día de los enamorados que algún día yo mataría cazándolos con arco y flecha.

Sí, yo era alérgica a lo cursi (¿cómo a alguien como yo le podía llegar a gustar una persona, entonces? Ese era un misterio que algún día resolvería por mí misma, pero por ahora no tenía ni una maldita gana de hacerlo).

Por supuesto, la pregunta que se harán es si hice algo para T, o no lo hice. Bien, mi respuesta es que, al principio no planeaba hacerle nada. Sin embargo, al darme cuenta que esta clase de pensamientos sonaban egoistamente malos, saqué de mi caja de ahorros (una que está en mi cuarto donde pongo todo lo que me sobra del dinero de mis mesadas y demás para ir ahorrándolo para ocasiones de emergencia sin sentido como éstas) algunos billetes de mil yens y fui al primer supermercado que recordé que vendía chocolate a precio barato (ya que en realidad, en esta semana todos los comercios tendrían al menos un lugar reservado para estas hermosuras de color marrón oscuro) y compré unos buenos trozos, suficiente para que a mí me quedara un poco como postre. Al llegar a casa, con algunas compras adicionales como tres moldes con figura diferentes en ellos para el chocolate, cintas y papel de regalo, me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo y rápidamente fui a la cocina en busca de libros que me ayudaran. Luego, resignándome (por no encontrar ningún libro) a buscar una receta por internet y anotarla en un cuaderno, me puse manos a la obra. Así pasó más de una hora y el resultado fue un tanto general. Ni bien, ni mal. ¡Pero el chocolate siempre sabría bien, así que no importaba! Entonces los dejé en refrigerador y fui a hacer algún tarea que me quedara.

Estamos hablando del trece de febrero, es decir, un día antes de San Valentín.

Por eso, ante el inevitable día que estaba llegando, al irme a dormir luego de decorar los chocolates y ponerlos en una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, directamente no pude dormir. Me revolvía de forma extraña por toda la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. No fue hasta que sonó la alarma que me di cuenta que estaba más nerviosa de lo común. Cuando me miré al espejo y vi mis pequeñas ojeras (las cuales en realidad no me importaban) y ojos rojos del insomnio, tuve el extraño presentimiento de que hoy no sería un buen día.

Y no lo fue. ¡En el camino, no me "crucé" con T! Y al llegar a la secundaria, no tuve ni un momento a solas para dejarle el chocolate "general" en el hueco de su pupitre donde iban sus libros (el lugar predestinado desde el principio), ya sea porque o estaba él cerca, o habían varias personas rondando el salón. No pude hacer más que suspirar exasperada y querer darme la cabeza contra la pared ante esto. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa, tan cansada, tan estresada! Sentía que, a penas salir de aquí, me iría directo a casa y a mi cama a dormir con un objetivo no logrado que me haría sentir mal al día siguiente.

Quería llorar de la frustración.

Entonces, cuando finalmente finalizaron las clases, me fui directo a casa. No obstante, a mitad de camino paré de caminar, miré al cielo y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Una lamparita se encendió en mi cabeza.

* * *

 

Durante varios meses me he preguntado qué tipo de gustar es al que debo referirme cuando hablo de que me gusta T. Durante varios meses me hice preguntas como: ¿gustar como amigo? ¿gustar como persona? ¿gustar como "novio"? ¿gustar como cosa tierna y dulce a la cual quisiera tocar el cabello y sumergir mis dedos en él? ( _Seh. No les pido que me entiendan._ ). Sin embargo, quisiera contestarles que todavía no sé la respuesta. Al principio pensé que me gustaba de forma sentimental, pero luego usé la razón y creía que posiblemente no fuera así. No obstante, tampoco descartaba esta opción; gustar como amigo era algo un poco más razonable. Pero no sentía las "ganas" de acercarme a hablarle. Sólo de observar.

Creo que a esto se le llama "amor platónico". (Claro, el de Platón(*) no el de las fangirls de One direction ―ellas están "locas"―. Eso explicaría por qué me siento asexual respecto a todo lo referente a T. Y por qué, incluso con su torpeza, sigo considerándolo alguien bastante tierno. Y también por qué sólo me gusta observarlo. Creo que te entiendo ahora, Platón. Pero no seguiré tu filosofía porque no entiendo tus complicadas frases filosóficas. Nos veremos en diez años.) Ésa sería una resumida respuesta, aunque no del todo "correcta" (no lo idealizo en mi cabeza, ni lo considero perfecto, sólo me gusta y ya, sólo que no sé de qué forma). Quiero decir, yo misma soy la que pongo la piedra en mis pies para no moverme en su dirección, y el bozal en mi boca para no lanzar palabras hacia él. Incluso si sólo por ahora me gusta simplemente observarlo.

Así que hay un gran dilema entre gustar sentimentalmente, y gustar de simplemente gustar de observarlo, o como persona, o lo que sea.

(Por eso a veces todo es más sencillo, y otras más difícil.)

En todo caso, cuando llegué hasta la calle de su casa y la contemplé a metros de distancia con el chocolate en mano listo para ponerlo en el buzón de los "Sawada", me pregunté qué tipo de gustar sería con el que entregaría este chocolate. Esta era una de las veces "difíciles" del asunto. Aunque yo estaba un tanto relajada luego de ver a T corriendo por los tejados con un chico en brazos y ropa interior ―me dejó boquiabierta, ese chico sí que me seguía sorprendiendo y haciéndome formar más preguntas en mi cabeza sobre él―, eso no quitaba los nervios del "por fin estoy aquí" ni las preguntas que se formaban gracias al mismo sentimiento.

Contemplé el chocolate. Luego pensé en mi posición, miré al cielo, luego al chocolate y así cinco veces más repitiendo el mismo proceso. Suspiré.

―Bien, esto debe ser el clásico "punto de partida".

Había pasado un año ―o casi― desde que lo vi por primera vez en el salón cabizbajo y todo tartamudeos. Desde entonces él había agarrado un poco más de seguridad ―o se había acostumbrado a su entorno― y ahora, incluso si lanzaba sus "ehhhh" o "HIE", seguía pasando al frente y había conseguido muchos amigos que lo trataban al nivel que se merecía. Yo no era una de ellos, pero tampoco era una de los demás. Yo no había avanzado, pero tampoco estaba atrasada. Me había vuelto un poco antisocial, pero seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

Yo sólo era una compañera de clase con la que T todavía no había interactudado, pero el cual no pasaba de ser percibido para mí.

Sacando un cuaderno y un lápiz, escribí en el primero rápidamente y luego arranqué la hoja, la doblé y la coloqué entre la cinta y el papel de regalo con los que había decorado la caja con los chocolates. Con paso nervioso, me apresuré hasta la casa "Sawada" y, mirando a los costados, puse el chocolate dirigido a T (con su verdadero nombre, no mi genial apodo) en el buzón y me apresuré a ir en dirección a una esquina respirando agitadamente por la emoción. Justo a tiempo pues del otro lado venía T cargando a dos niños hacia su casa. Reconocí a uno porque había venido varias veces a visitar nuestro salón y el otro me sonaba vagamente familiar. Me oculté de su vista y asomé mi cabeza cuando lo vi acercarse al buzón y sacar mi caja de chocolates cuando los niños se apresuraron a entrar corriendo directo a abrir la puerta. Vi su cara sorprendida al leer el papel que sabía tenía su nombre escrito en él, y luego lo vi echando humo de lo rojo que estaba al leer el otro papel que había puesto recién.

Formé una gran sonrisa en mis labios cuando noté un asomo de brillo en sus ojos y giré en mis pasos dándole la espalda a la calle en la que él se encontraba. Ya un poco lejos, di un par de saltitos antes de lanzar un grito de victoria que sonó más como un "¡sí!" demasiado exprecivo para mi gusto. Pero no importaba.

...No, quizás no le había entregado ése chocolate de forma romántica, o porque quisiera ser su amiga. Pero yo se lo había entregado como una anónima compañera que notaba que él existía además de sus amigos. Y eso era lo que me importaba en estos momentos.

" _Quizás todavía no me puedo acercar a ti,_

_pero continuaré observando cómo progresas._

 

_Espero algún día pueda llegar a ti,_

_y poder decir que alguna vez te conocí._

_(Porque eres una gran persona.)_

Atte: una compañera :)"

Algún día podía ser cualquier día.

 

* * *

 

 

_-La vida no se mide por las veces que respiras, sino por los momentos que te dejan sin aliento.-Anónimo._

                                                                            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *―Un pre-resumen del amor Platónico.: se refiere a un amor centrado en la belleza del carácter y en la inteligencia de una persona, y no en su apariencia física.  
> Platón creia que la "idealidad" del amor platónico consiste no en tener un amor inalcanzable, sino en amar las formas o ideas eternas, inteligibles, y perfectas. Era amar la belleza de la persona en sí, no a la persona (no es el amor a una persona sino al amor a conocerla). Un amor que se prefie expresar de forma intelectual y no física.


	3. ¡Etsu, fuerte!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etsu termina en la misma clase de Tsuna en su segundo año. Fuuta aparece, y el arco del Grupo Kokuyo también comienza y termina. Sorpresa inesperada (o esperada a medida que lean) se les presentará. ¡ETSU, fuerte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de Takuya Etsu:  
> ―Etsu: Más allá.   
> ―Takuya: abrir, ser. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten el cap! Aunque no tenga lectores, tengo que decir algo :P  
> Por cierto, pondré imagenes que tenga caracteristicas parecidas a Etsu, pero lamentablemente la mayoría tendrá caras diferentes. Sin embargo, lo que quier que vean son las expreciones.

_― En la vida no se trata de encontrarse uno mismo, sino de crearse uno mismo.―Anónimo._

 

* * *

 

 

El inicio de la duda de en lo que podría estar involucrado T surgió a consecuencia de algo que tiempo después descubriría.

Digamos que, a mediados de mi primer año ―luego de las vacaciones de verano―, me había unido al club de Karate. Claro, luego de unas semanas antes haber oído rumores sobre que los mismos integrantes del mismo club intentaron meter a la fuerza a Sasagawa-chan como manager ―y luego fue "salvada de serlo" por T. Parece que esta escuela está llena de machistas―. A mí de verdad ya no me importaba nada de lo que pasara alrededor de mis compañeros de clase y la fama que tenía cada alumno de Nami-chuu, sólo quería meterme en el club de karate porque así me olvidaría del hambre que tenía cuando llegaba muy temprano a casa y mis padres no hubieran llegado a ésta ―comemos más allá de las seis de la tarde, y estoy obligada a esperar a esa hora para comer cualquier cosa incluso si intento cocinarme algo―. Por lo tanto, mientras estaba en el club podría devorar algún aperitivo, y a la vez tener algo para anotar en mi futuro curriculum (nadie buscaba a alguien que supiera Karate, pero quién sabe las cosas que me esperaran en el futuro. Además, no quería meterme en el club de boxeo para quedar OK en el primer golpe que me llegara a dar el hermano de Sasagawa-chan).

Así que fui, me inscribí, recibí miradas de asombro total (en especial del capitán  Ooyama. Aunque él tenía más bien la mandíbula por el suelo) y empecé a aprender.

No creí ser un genio en esto del karate hasta que, luego de unos días de aprender patadas y puñetazos raros (y mezcla de ellos con poses súper extrañas), y de derrotar hasta al capitán Ooyama, supe que esto se me daba demasiado bien. O que ellos eran demasiado idiotas pensando que una chica no podría con ellos.

Así que, hice una segunda ronda, ellos se esforzaron el doble, y yo seguí pateando traseros. Y así una tercera, cuarta y quinta vez hasta que me cansé y deshice mi inscripción del club para unirme al de Kendo ante las suplicas de que me quedara. Pasé las mismas miradas de asombro y cara con ojos salidos del capitán Mochida ―¡calvo completamente!―, y volví a aprender, ganar a todos, volver a ganarles cinco veces más, y deshacer mi inscripción al aburrirme.

Estar en estos clubs me tomó un tiempo de aproximadamente cuatro meses, ya en diciembre de mi primer año, tenía habilidad en Kendo y en Karate, había superado a cada uno de los chicos de mis dos exclubs, y sabía que tenía una patada muy fuerte y potente (eso explicaba por qué en educación física lo único que hacía bien era correr cada vez más y más rápido. Era lo mio. No obstante, seguía sin ser atlética. Punto final).

Por supuesto, si hubiera sabido lo que vendría en marzo del año siguiente, lo último que hubiera querido era saber estas dos técnicas de pelea/lucha/etc, y haberme concentrado más en, no sé, ¿aprender a controlar el hambre de mi estómago y esperar dos o tres horas a que vinieran mis padres para comer?

Pero no fue así. (E igualmente desde diciembre sigo teniendo el mismo problema con esperar a mis padres para comer por no tener nada que hacer más que ver la tele). Así que, cuando me crucé a ése niño rondando en la secundaria ―luego de salir del baño en dirección a clases de educación física―, haciendo anotaciones mientras una pelota flotaba frente a él, no me debí haber acercado más de lo necesario para preguntarle qué hacía aquí ― _...y cómo rayos hacía para hacer flotar una maldita pelota_ ―. Debí haber impedido que me mirara con esos ojos vacíos llenos de estrellas y que me hiciera elevar del suelo para no tocarlo ―cosa que al final hizo―. Y, a pesar de no haber entendido lo que decía ―por todavía seguir sorprendida― hasta que dijo aquellas últimas palabras que me condenarían días después, supe que estaba haciéndome algún tipo de clasificación. Aunque no entendía el cómo.

―...Takuya Etsu _también_ ocupa el  _ tercer _ lugar entre las _veintiséis_ personas más fuertes de Namimori. El cuarto lugar entre las cien personas del mundo que podrían ser grandes promesas para el karate. Y el segundo lugar entre las personas menos avariciosas de Japón.

Cerró su libro y caí parada en el suelo. Lo miré aún sorprendida. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero entonces escuché a alguien hacer un sonido de carraspeo a la distancia y los dos volteamos a ver.

Allí estaba T, parado, observando todo y con cara de querer ocultarse en el primer tacho de basura que se le pasara por al lado. Vestido para educación física. O como si hubiera salido de un campo de batalla, en realidad ―lo comprendía completamente―. Entonces miré al niño que lo observaba, miré a T, luego a la pelota en el suelo y volví a ver al niño.

Claramente T había venido por la pelota que se le había ido de las manos, el niño empezó a clasificarla/levitarla, llegué yo y T llegó después y vio todo. Fin.

Este breve resumen de lo ocurrido debió hacer que todo sonara más normal para mí. No funcionó.

―Eh, bueno ―me rasqué la nuca sin saber hacia dónde mirar y qué decir. Por un lado, algo en la mirada del niño me _decía_ que estaba buscando a T. Y me lo confirmó abriendo nuevamente el libro. Di unos cuantos pasos atrás, evitando que me levitara como la última vez.

―Sawada Tsunayoshi ocupa el último lugar en habilidad deportivas.

Bien, eso fue depresivo. Ahora T me estaba mirando como si quisiera que se lo tragara la tierra. Abrí y cerré la boca tal cual un pez.

―Esto... esto es extraño ―fue lo único que dije antes de agarrar la pelota y apresurarme a dirigirme con la expresión más desinteresadamente posible hacia donde se estaba haciendo la clase de educación física. Pude sentir la mirada de T hasta que doblé en mi camino y me perdió de vista, claro que luego de unos pasos, caí al suelo y mi boca se abrió― Oh, dios mio ―susurré tapándome mi boca en el proceso y dejando resbalar la pelota de mis brazos.

_ Oh, dios mio. _

_ ¡Oh, dios mio! _

_ ¡OH, DIOS MIO! _

Eso fue... _¡COMPLETAMENTE SORPREDENTE!_

Agité mis brazos de forma emocionada a mis costados con un chillido interno. ¡Así que existían habilidades como ésas! ¿T tendría una parecida? ¿Tendría que ver con la bala que le disparaba aquel bebé? ¿Y el bebé entonces qué era?

Mis ojos brillaron curiosos por un momento, antes de darme una cachetada mental para volver en mí. Suspiré. Inhalé y exhalé. Me tranquilicé.

Quizás todo había resultado más emocionante de lo que debería, ¿verdad?

Me apuré a correr a clase.

Me pregunté por un minuto si T vendría a decirme algo cuando él volviera a clase ―si volvía―, y qué había querido decir aquel niño con esa extraña clasificación que me hizo.

Simplemente en ése entonces no sabía lo que me vendría a ocurrir poco tiempo después.

Una pequeña desgracia en mi vida.

No sabría decir si una de las tantas que vendrían.

 

* * *

 

 

T al final no se me acercó pero sentí su mirada durante todo lo que restaba de clase luego de que él regresara algo más agitado de lo normal. Era una pena que me sintiera un tanto abochornada como para dirigir mi mirada a él también. Supongo que me observaba pensando que diría algo sobre lo que me había ocurrido y a la vez visto, pero realmente, ¿a quién se lo podría decir? ¿Y era necesario decírselo a alguien, de todas formas? Tampoco era que planeara hacerlo. No me quería meter demasiado ―por no decir nada― en asuntos de los demás. Por lo tanto, no diría nada de todo lo que vi.

Además, el niño parecía ser un cervatillo demasiado inocente. Seria pecado decirle a alguien sus acciones. Y, ¿alguien me creería si lo hiciera? Quizás sí, y lo tomaran demasiado normal, porque así parece ser Namimori. O no me creerían y me tomarían por loca. Eso me hacía quedar la opción de, claro, no decir nada. Y todos nos beneficiábamos. Uhm.

Creo que al finalizar las clases, T comprendió esto ―o no, pero quería ser positiva― porque dejó de mirar en mi dirección y yo guardé rápidamente ―pero no demasiado― mis cosas y salí del salón de la misma forma que siempre lo hacía. Tratando de parecer lo más tranquila y normal posible.

(Tratando de parecer como el resto de nuestros compañeros que consideraban todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor como normal).

Así que, los días posteriores, T me observaba de vez en cuando y yo no podía observarlo a él debido a esto. Lo que era igual a un aburrido día sin observar a T. Bueno, sí lo hacía un poco, al menos.

Sólo un poco.

Entonces, a la semana siguiente de lo ocurrido, sucedió. Iba caminando pacíficamente en dirección al supermercado luego de clases cuando me sentí observada. Por eso miré de reojo en todas las direcciones que podía para no parecer sospechosa. Pero incluso así, no fui lo demasiado rápida, ni lo demasiado ágil, ni lo demasiado inteligente.

No sabría decir si realmente me hubiera servido de algo seguir en el club de karate o Kendo, y haber aprendido más para así al menos haber detenido uno de esos pinchos extraños que atravesaron la piel de mi cadera de forma rápida y precisa.

(Pero estaría segura, luego de esto, que no debí convertirme en una de las personas más fuertes, ya que esto no hubiera sucedido. Aunque, sin embargo, si no lo hubiera sido, otra persona estaría en mi lugar. Y por eso, decidí dejar de pensar sobre ello. Porque detestaba la simple idea de ser tan egoísta y despreciable en mi interior.)

Lo último que recuerdo fue que todo se volvió negro y sentí un extraño dolor en mi boca.

Ese día, perdí tres de mis dientes porque fui la número tres entre los más fuertes.

Desde ese día, quizás mi visión sobre todo cambiaría un poco más de lo habitual.

 

* * *

 

 

Desperté dos días después. Me di cuenta rápidamente que estaba en el hospital luego de procesar todo lo ocurrido en un leve recuerdo. Toqué mi boca y sentí un poco de dolor en mi dentadura, pero eso no me detuvo de sentir cómo mi incisivo lateral de arriba había sido extraído de mi boca, al igual que un incisivo lateral y otro central de abajo, contando tres dientes.

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme.

De repente recordé las palabras del niño " _...Takuya Etsu también ocupa el tercer lugar entre las veintiséis personas más fuertes de Namimori._ "

Tercer lugar.

Tres dientes.

Y de broma, pensé, "trece años ", "tercer chico que me gusta". Como si todo estuviera relacionado con T. (Aunque yo ahora era la que tenía trece y él estaba por los catorce años porque las fechas coincidían para que él tuviera ésa edad).

Y una parte de mí sabía que lo estaba. Pero no me sentía con ánimos de pensar sobre ello. Realmente no sentía ánimos de nada. No sabía si quería llorar, continuar durmiendo o irme a casa de una vez. Quizá debería incluir el sentirme triste por perder tres de mis preciados dientes.

Supongo que a esto se le llama estar en un estado de procesar todo.

Observé mi entorno hasta que mis ojos cayeron en un ramo de flores que no reconocía en la mesita a un lado de mí. Tenían un pequeño papel enredado entre sus tallos, el cual agarré cuando estiré mi brazo. Lo abrí con mis dedos y leí el contenido.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y mi nariz picó.

" _Lo siento_ ". Decía el papel, como si la persona que lo escribió estuviera llena de culpa y remordimiento. Pero yo sabía que no debía ser así. Yo no culpaba a nadie, porque nadie tenía la culpa de que pasara lo que me pasó, nadie más que el que me lo hizo. No estaba enfadada, no me sentía enfadada. Quizás un poco frustrada, pero no lo suficiente para dejar que una buena persona cargara con todo esto ―nadie decía Lo siento más que las buenas personas―. Yo había sabido de los alumnos de Nami-chuu que habían empezado a ser atacados en Namimori. Lamentablemente, entre ellos estaba yo. Y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

Quise, por un momento, tener a la persona que escribió esto frente a mí para decirle claramente: ―¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!

Porque era de ésa manera. Ésa era la pura verdad.

_No tienes la culpa... T_.

 

* * *

 

 

Estaba claro que mis padres, a penas verme despierta y lo suficientemente viva, se me lanzarían encima. Mi madre estaba a lágrima viva con su cabeza enterrada en mi cuello. Mi padre tras ella. Los abracé como pude.

―Oh, cariño. Gracias a ende estás bien ―me abrazó más fuerte mi padre.

Yo sólo sonreí, y casi me reí cuando noté que parecía una niña con los dientes de leche recién caídos al hacerlo. Aunque no era así, pero no importaba.

Cuando estuvo todo más calmado y le contesté por centésima vez a mi madre que "sí, me encuentro bien, viva, estable, sana. Y NO me duele nada", mi padre habló.

―¿Y qué quieres que hagamos con esos dientes? ¿Hacerte unos nuevos, quizás? ―mi padre hizo una mueca dolorida en dirección de mi dentadura.

Por un momento pensé en recuperarlos, en tener tres dientes que me restaban de vuelta conmigo. Pero luego fruncí el ceño y pensé sobre ello de forma más profunda. Quizás, si que me hubieran sacado los dientes hubiera conllevado un trauma para mí, creo que no hubiera dudado en contestar sí a mi padre. _Sí a tenerlos de vuelta_. Pero la verdad, realmente sentía como que podría vivir con ello. Tres dientes más, tres dientes menos. A mí no me importaba. Quizás cuando fuera en busca de trabajo luego de graduarme de la universidad sí necesitaría tenerlos de vuelta, pero por ahora, me di cuenta, no eran necesarios. Por eso negué con mi cabeza en dirección de papá y ellos me vieron mitad sorprendidos y mitad admirados. Me sentí un poco bien por lograr esa reacción.

―Nop. No será necesario.

Sus manos revolvieron mis rubios cabellos y yo traté de apartarlas lo mejor que pude mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

_ Sí, estoy bien, viva, estable y sana. Estoy mejor que nunca. _

 

* * *

 

 

Estuve un día más en el hospital, en el cual el club de karate entero y parte del club kendo vinieron de visita con una estruendosa y extraña melodía que iba como "Takuya, Takuya, Takuya" a gritos cada vez más fuertes. Fue un poco perturbador al principio pues pensé que estábamos en guerra. Sin embargo, entraron en mi cuarto sin siquiera tocar y se pusieron dramáticamente de rodillas frente a mi con lágrimas y todo en los ojos cual obra de teatro, y por eso supe que no estábamos siendo atacados por extraterrestres. No todavía.

―¡Takuya, líder! ¡Gracias por estar bien!

―Uhm. ¿De nada?

―¡Le trajimos estas flores para usted! ―todo el mundo alzó una montaña de flores de todos los tamaños y colores que se podrían encontrar en Namimori. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Les sonreí amablemente.

―Chicos... ¡qué buenas personas son! Gracias por visitarme ―me limpié una lágrima imaginaria. Ahh, cómo crecían estos chicos.

Se inclinaron respetuosamente.

―¡No es nada, Takuya, líder! ―de nuevo, al unisona. Algún día formarían un buen coro de... gritos.

Mis tímpanos claramente iban a estallar. Y debían dejar de agregar la palabra líder sólo porque les había pateado el trasero. Pero bueno, así eran ellos.

Por un segundo, miré a través de la ventana y luego me relajé.

Cuando ellos se fueron me mantuve pensando en dónde demonios dejaría tantas flores.

(No tenía idea).

 

* * *

 

 

Ya al salir del hospital y volver a casa ―había salido justo en un fin de semana, y de cierta forma agradecía que recién estuviéramos en el primer mes de clase porque no me perdería de mucho―, mis padres me entregaron algunas tareas que me había traído a casa la delegada de clase: Kurokawa Hana. E hice lo más que pude. Por suerte, no era mucho y tampoco veía un tema nuevo en ellas. Suspiré con alivio.

A veces solía mirarme al espejo y ver los huecos de dientes ausentes de mi dentadura. Recordaba las extrañas circunstancias en que habían sido quitados y luego me reía de lo graciosa que me veía. Seguramente varias personas me mirarían con lástima, los profesores incómodos y algunos _culpables_ , pero no se podía hacer nada.

Cuando caminé directo a la secundaria al llegar el lunes, fui por el mismo camino de siempre, pero no me crucé a T. Sólo a Gokudera que parecía estar como siempre esperándolo frente a su casa. Había oído que a él también le habían sacado tres dientes al igual que a mí y no pude evitar sentirme un poco halagada, sorprendida y extrañada por compartir fuerza con alguien que claramente era más fuerte que yo. ¿Sería la altura que casi compartíamos por unos centímetros? ¿O sería otro tipo de fuerza lo que clasificó ése niño aquella vez semanas atrás?

Como sea, Gokudera no me notó y yo seguí mi camino pacíficamente.

...O lo hice hasta que alguien chocó mi espalda con tanta fuerza que sentía que casi me mandaba a volar lejos a mí o a mis órganos. Por suerte, no fue así.

―¡Takuya, es extremadamente bueno verte! ―sentí un golpe "amistosamente doloroso" en mi espalda y sofoqué una queja. Mi espalda estaba encorvada cuando me giré a ver a Sasagawa-senpai.

Le di un vago saludo con una de mis manos mientras que con la otra me frotaba mis partes adoloridas debido al golpe.

―Sasagawa-senpai ―saludé inclinando mi cabeza en señal de "respeto". Él sólo sonrió más amplio y siguió desbordando energía― ¿Cómo está usted, senpai? ―no sabía si él entendería a qué me refería con mi pregunta.

Su sonrisa vaciló por unos mili segundos y supe que sí había entendido. Pero rápidamente volvió a ser el mismo y me dio varias palmadas de ánimos ahora en mi hombro izquierdo. Ah, mis huesos.

―¡Estoy bien al extremo! Sawada se encargó extremadamente de todo. Pero no venía a hablar extremadamente de eso contigo hoy ―y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué venía ―y a qué se refería con que Sawada/T se había "encargado de todo"―, él continuó hablando― ¡Takuya, entrena conmigo al extremo!

¿Eh? ¿Oí bien? ¿acaso me estaba pidiendo tal cosa?

―¿Por qué quiere que lo haga, senpai? ―ni siquiera sé si me escuchó, y sus golpes insistentes en mi hombro ya estaban empezando a doler.

―E oído que has luchado y ganado contra dos clubs. ¡Por eso debes ser extremadamente fuerte!

¿No debería haberse enterado ya de eso hace varios meses atrás? ¿El que me quitaran los dientes tendría que ver con todo esto? ¿Quizás ya habían empezado a circular rumores sobre mí? ―maldición―.

―Eh, lo siento, senpai. Pero no, gracias. Ya perdí demasiados dientes la semana pasada ―me negué sin más. Había escuchado que él había perdido cinco dientes. Incluso habían rumores contados por los del club de karate que decían que a Hibari-san también le habían extraído uno. Perturbador.

Sus golpes en mi hombro cesaron repentinamente ―¡alivio! uff―, y por un momento noté una mirada bastante seria formándose en él en dirección a mi boca y me di cuenta rápidamente que estaba contemplando el reflejo de mi dentadura con tres dientes restantes de cuando había hablado antes. Observé cómo sus ánimos extremos de siempre se habían ido como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Ya me imaginaba en qué dirección estaban yendo sus pensamientos.

Las personas de Namimori eran extrañas.

Hice rápidamente un ademan de ver la hora en mi reloj.

―Ah, ¡debemos correr, senpai! Llegaremos tarde y Hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte ―grité de forma apresurada y me volteé para salir corriendo en dirección a la secundaria, al hacerlo pude ver tras senpai a Gokudera y T caminar en nuestra dirección sin percatarse de nuestra presencia. Seguí corriendo aprovechándome de esto.

Sentí el grito de Sasagawa-senpai nombrando a aquellos dos a mis espaldas.

No volteé.

Todavía no estaba preparada. Todavía quería que las cosas continuaran como estaban antes.

Lo sé, estúpido.

 

* * *

 

 

_― Cicatrices; Una señal de que te habías lastimado. Una señal de que te habías sanado.―Anónimo. _

 

_ _

 

_ Takuya Etsu. Físico 13 años (con el cuerpo, color de cabello y ojos del de al lado, espero logren mezclarlas): _

__

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este arco la Escuela Kokuyo ataca a los miembros de la Escuela Namimori desde el 26 más fuertes y les quitan dientes concorde a su nivel de fuerza en el ranking de Fuuta.   
>  Los que se conocen atacados son:   
> Yokomine (8)   
> Oshikro (7)   
> Moriyama (6)   
> Ryohei (5)  
> Kuzakabe (4)   
> Gokudera (3) --- Ahora también Etsu.  
> Yamamoto (2)   
> Hibari (1)   
> Etsu está en el tercer lugar al igual que Gokudera. Por tanto los dos comparten la misma fuerza.  
> Quise hacer a Etsu en tercer lugar porque en realidad ella tiene talento y más paciencia que Gokudera. Siento que ella seria como una chica superdotada en el campo de la pelea. Tiene la mentalidad, la fuerza, la potencia, la paciencia, la habilidad y la imaginación. Además, quería hacer a alguien superdotado por una vez en mi vida. No me juzguen :( :P


	4. Un pequeño avance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasan unos días. Etsu se comienza a cuestionar la realidad de todo lo que sucede alrededor de T. Etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A― Oh, dios mio. Este capítulo es raro. No sé si avancé poco o a paso normal en él, pero simplemente lo siento raro. Gracias a las lectoras(es) por sus favoritos y demás :)

Capítulo cuatro: Un pequeño avance.

* * *

_― _Lo importante no es lo que te ocurre, sino cómo lo afrontas…―__ _J. M .Serrat._

* * *

__"¡Estoy bien al extremo! Sawada se encargó extremadamente de todo."_ _

Esas palabras rondaban mi cabeza desde que había parado de correr hasta quedar unas cuadras antes de la secundaria. Fue como si mi cabeza hubiera estado programada para pensarlas una y otra y otra vez y cuestionarlas.  
¿Qué había hecho T realmente? ¿Entonces mis suposiciones sin fundamento eran ciertas y T estaba involucrado en todos estos ataques? No creía que él fuera uno de los malos ―de los que me arrancaron los dientes―. Pero quizás, de la manera que estaba involucrado con ellos era de una forma en la que él estaba relacionado indirectamente.

Veintiséis(*) más fuertes. ¿A qué venía ése número tan exacto? El niño también me había clasificado entre ellos, pero ¿por qué veintiséis? ¿Por qué no diez, o cualquier otro número? Traté de buscar la respuesta mientras cruzaba la entrada de Nami-chuu y me dirigía a mi salón.

Mi boca se medio abrió. Todo a causa de que, al cruzar el pensamiento del número veintiséis con T, había traído un recuerdo de haberlo visto con ropas con el número veintisiete impreso o cosido. T, Sawada Tsunayoshi, todo esto también podía ser un juego de palabras que daban como resultado el número veintisiete.

Veintiséis personas más fuertes.

Mis ojos se abrieron impactados. Acaso... ¿estaban tratando de llamar su atención, algo así como, "ya me encargué de los primeros veintiséis, ahora voy por ti, veintisiete"? ―sonaba estúpido, lo sé―.

Sacudí mi cabeza con el simple pensamiento, pero luego el papel en los tallos de aquellas flores en el hospital, y las palabras en él ("Lo siento") vinieron a mi cabeza sonando tan arrepentidas y culpables como el mismo remitente se pudo haber sentido al escribirlas.  
T era/es amable. Las personas amables decían Lo siento. Las personas amables se sentían culpables por involucrar a otras personas en sus problemas sin quererlo y que éstos salieran afectados. Y T se había __encargado__ del problema.

Apreté mis labios. Mis pensamientos se desvanecieron en una nube de humo cuando accidentalmente choqué mi hombro con un alumno que venía a un lado de mí. Me disculpé pero él se me quedó mirando.

―¿Eres Takuya Etsu? ¿A la que le arrancaron tres dientes?

Mi boca se abrió. No por estar ofendida o querer decir algo, sólo para demostrar sus palabras. Él se alejó varios pasos atrás de mí parando su caminata de forma impactada y yo rodé los ojos y sonreí.

―Creo que ya tienes suficientes respuestas ―le comenté girando la mirada en su dirección, aún continuando mi camino― Lo siento por futuros traumas que te lleguen a ocasionar mis ausentes dientes ―me despedí.

Desde ése momento noté que varias personas se me quedaron mirando en mi camino e incluso cuando llegué al salón y me senté en mi asiento habitual (desde que comenzó el año) podía oír mi nombre siendo murmurado. Me mordí el labio y tuve unas incesantes ganas de rascarme la nariz. Me estaba dando comezón en ésta. Sin embargo, no lo hice, no me la rasqué. Me dediqué a mirar dramáticamente por fuera de la ventana a un lado mio esperando a que las miradas se apartaran de mí de una vez. No me había imaginado que tendría tanta atención en mi persona cuando volviera a clases.

Así que, como podrán predecir, las cosas fueron de incómodas a más incomodas cuando llegó T y su panda de amigos. Lo había visto de reojo quedarse parado en el marco de la puerta observando en mi dirección, gracias a ende uno de los mechones de mi cabello tapaba mis ojos, porque sino me hubiera sonrojado al ser descubierta observando a T de regreso. ¡O que él se encontrara con mi mirada! Ugh. Pero, en fin, nada pasó más que un incómodo silencio entre los dos que quizás sólo yo sentía. Quiero decir, no es como si él estuviera cerca de mí. Así que no importaba. Que me siguiera mirando no importaba nada.

_U_ __h, ¿se preguntaría si repuse mis dientes_ _ _?_

* * *

―¿Y cómo has estado desde que has salido del hospital?

Lo gracioso de todo esto es que nunca en mi vida pensé ir a un psicólogo. Y más por un supuesto trauma causado por situaciones pasadas. Ni siquiera me sentía mal por lo sucedido. No obstante, esta clase de pensamientos no iba a quitar a la mujer frente a mí con sus peguntas y mirada seria. No sabía por cuánto tiempo tendría que venir, pero estaba claro que si no contribuía en esto, sería bastante.

Abrí mi boca.

_―_ He estado bien. ―y rápidamente observé cómo ella ―al igual que el resto de las personas en todo este día lunes― se quedó mirando a mi dentadura. Noté su ceño vagamente fruncido y sonreí un poco para aligerar el ambiente.

―¿De verdad? ¿No te has sentido triste?

Negué. Ella anotó cosas en su libreta. ¿Cuánta información daba un simple movimiento de cabeza? Los psicólogos eran muy _profundos_.

―¿Ya te has tocado tu boca? ―asentí― ¿Ningún malestar en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo que hayas sentido debido a esto? ¿O pensamientos molestos que te vengan a la mente?

Negué.

―Parece que lo ocurrido no te ha provocado ningún trauma.

Rodé los ojos mentalmente.

―Por supuesto que no ―murmuré―. Ni siquiera supe cuándo me los quitaron ―refiriéndome a los dientes―. Sólo me desmayé por algún tipo de cosa que me inyectaron, y no los vi atacarme. No creo que eso llegue hasta el punto del trauma ―finalicé, y me froté brevemente la herida provocada por aquel pincho en un costado de mi cadera. Me habían puesto una venda y la herida todavía no había empezado a cicatrizar. A veces me resultaba incómodo moverme debido a esto.

La psicóloga anotó todo, por supuesto, aunque luego dejó sus anotaciones en su regazo y me miró fijamente.

―Claramente pudo haber sido peor. Algunos de los niños que estuvieron en peores condiciones recibieron palizas y les quitaron más de veinte dientes.

Tragué saliva y asentí. No creí que ella empezara a salir con eso. Creí que el objetivo de estas visitas sería tranquilizarme por lo ocurrido y ayudarme a superarlo, no empeorar mi culpabilidad por algo que claramente yo no tenía la culpa. Me sentía un poco enojada por sus palabras.

―¿Qué quiere decir, señora? ¿Que tendría que haber venido en peores condiciones y con traumas hasta aquí? ―pregunté tranquilamente. Pensé por un minuto que quizás buscaba alterarme y que liberara mi frustración por todo. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Ella no me agradaba.

La mueca que tenía sus labios vaciló.

―No, por supuesto que no. Pero como usted ha dicho, señorita Takuya, lo que le sucedió nunca llegó al punto del trauma, ¿pero por qué para los otros sí?

Me confundí con sus palabras.

―¿Porque ellos pelearon y se enfrentaron con aquellas personas y terminaron peor de lo que hubieran estado si no lo hubieran hecho? ¿Porque son todos chicos y tienen algún tipo de orgullo que las chicas no?

La psicóloga no-recuerdo-su-nombre sonrió un poco.

―Podría decir que estuvo casi correcta ―elevé una ceja―. Señorita Takuya, ellos obtuvieron traumas por la frustración de ver a alguien más fuerte que ellos hacerlos sufrir y no poder hacer nada al respecto ―hice una vaga mueca de sólo imaginármelos―. Sigo extrañada porque la atacaran también a usted, y que fuera una de las menos afectadas, y no por ser mujer, ya que me acaba de revelar que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacer algo ―froté un poco la herida en mi cadera al escucharla―. Por lo tanto, creo que usted, señorita Takuya, estaría en las mismas condiciones que ellos si hubiera actuado más rápido. Y también creo que se arrepiente, más que alegrase, por no haberlo hecho.

―No lo creo ―la interrumpí, me sentía con un poco más de confianza―. Quiero decir, no me siento arrepentida, pero sí me siento mal por el resto que fueron atacados. Quizás en el momento que fui atacada pude haber pensado cosas como "si hubiera sido más rápida no estaría de esta manera", pero sólo fue el momento. ―me froté mis manos. Era un poco incómodo tener que mirar a la mujer a los ojos. Ella era un tanto intimidante.

―Qué extraña señorita me he encontrado por Namimori ―la psicóloga sonrió levemente mientras volvía a hacer sus anotaciones nuevamente. Al finalizar, me observó y movió sus cabellos desparramados en su frente detrás de su oreja―. Esto es lo que haremos, señorita Takuya. Al no poseer traumas por lo ocurrido, no tendremos que hacer ejercicios que hubieran sido mandados a sus padres para aligerarlos y luego sacarlos de su sistema. Por tanto, queda libre de esa parte ―sonreí con alivio al pensar en algo menos de lo que ocuparme en el día―. No obstante, he percibido que al hablar del ataque usted se toca la cadera por unos segundos. ¿Ha sido herida ahí? ―asentí. Ella meditó por unos segundos en su cabeza―. Debería hablar sobre ello más seguido con otras personas. Hubiera sido peor que usted se hubiera empezado a rascar la herida, entonces tendría que ponerla con un trauma con toques de ansiedad, pero debido a que no es así, y a que confío en que usted está bien, prefiero que practique el hablar de lo que recuerde del ataque con sus amigos, padres o personas de confianza para que no empeore. Aunque creo que ése no será el caso con usted.

Asentí, sin saber qué más hacer.

―¿Eso es todo? ¿Tendré que venir la semana que viene, o algo?

Ella negó.

―Sí, es todo. Y, a menos que usted lo necesite, no veo que sea necesario que venga ―respondió―. De todas formas, ha sido la primera en atreverse a venir aquí. Hay veinte más que todavía no están listos o seguros de hacerlo o no han salido del hospital todavía ―comentó.

Al partir de la sala ―la cual se encontraba en un salón en desuso de Nami-chuu por todo el año para ser utilizado por los alumnos afectados por el ataque―, me ajusté el bolso en mi hombro, miré al frente y me dirigí a casa pensando en las pocas palabras utilizadas por la psicóloga para lo que debía hacer.

_¿_ _ _...Hablar con amigos...__ _?_ ¿Ella pensaba que yo tenía cara de tener amigos? ¿Esto tendría que ver con el no haberme preguntado sobre cómo me sentía al ver cómo actuaban las personas a mi alrededor desde que salí de casa hoy a la mañana (o del hospital)? ¿Quizás ella pensaba que, como me había visto ahora ―bien, normal y sin traumas―, era una señal para pensar que mis supuestos amigos o conocidos se habían tomado el asunto del ataque hacia mi persona tranquilamente, y que por eso yo no pensaba en cómo me veía el resto en estos momentos? ―aunque quizás por eso había dicho que fuera cuando lo necesitara, en un futuro podría salir afectada por lo que veía a mi alrededor y recurriría a ella. O algo así, pero definitivamente esa psicóloga tenía algo que no me agradaba. Ugh―.

―Uhm.

Al menos ella no sabía que no tenía amigos. (Por tanto, no iría a verla. Ésa era la pura verdad).

Luego de todo este drama mental, me enorgullecí en todo el camino a casa por haber hablado tan claramente en todo el tiempo que estuve metida en esa sesión. Empuñé mis manos en signo de victoria. Posteriormente recordé que mañana habría un partido de béisbol y sonreí. Incluso si no era una chica de deportes, podría utilizarlos como excusa para comer algo entremedio antes de las seis. Muajajajaja.

Papá, mamá, no se metan con la comida de una chica en plena etapa de crecimiento.

* * *

Yo conocía a Sasagawa-senpai porque una vez fui amiga de Sasagawa-chan ―Kyoko-chan, en ese entonces. Y por eso cuando la vi el primer día de mi primer año de secundaria su presencia me sonó un tanto familiar―. Ya saben, los clásicos amigos que se hacen en los días que coincides con ellos en parques cercanos a casa. Más específicamente, los fines de semana de mis días de primaria hace varios años atrás. Cuando el pelo corto era la moda de mi vida y lo amaba ―y sigo amando― porque me daba una buena sensación en la cabeza. Como sea, el punto es que, los conocía. La conocía.

Kyoko-chan y yo éramos tan diferentes que hasta se notaba. Su cara era más dulce que la mía. Su cabello mucho más largo que el mío, además que parecía brillar mientras ella caminaba. Ella era la clásica chica que cuando creciera seria linda, hermosa y _"_ _ _¡Kawaiiii!__ _"._ Incluso su voz era de ángel ―¿qué demonios?―. Entonces ahí estaba yo: Gordita, un poco más alta que Kyoko y con el pelo rubio y corto. Lo único que resaltaban eran mis ojos celestes que parecían ser la envidia de... mi madre y padre que siempre me decían que era una ternura. (Ah, así era mi vida.) Además de mi voz similar a la de los chicos.

Pero éramos buenas amigas. No las mejores, pero sí buenas. Ya saben, ésa clase de amistad llena de conversaciones sin sentido sobre Barbies y muñecos sin nombre, y sobre la serie del momento ―Ugh―. Y jugar, y jugar, y jugar. Y más en los columpios; me encantan los columpios.

Así que sí, una gran amistad. Hasta que de un día para otro, mientras me columpiaba en el parque lo más alto que mis piernitas podían potenciar, llegaron unos adolescencia medios trastornados de la cabeza y me confundieron con ella ―la cual ni siquiera había llegado para jugar todavía― secuestrándome.

Fue un tanto dramático: yo ahí, entre chicos que parecían medir como miles de metros más que yo, Ryohei viniendo por su _hermana_ luego de supuestamente recibir un mensaje por parte de alguien diciendo que se la habían secuestrado, yo ahí mirándolo todo sin entender un rábano lo que sucedía y un atardecer hermoso creando la atmósfera de la lucha del niño contra esos mastodontes que terminaron olvidándose de mí. Y sí, quizás en el momento en que Ryohei (al cual no conocía), un niño de aproximadamente diez años, ganó la pelea, me tuve que haber hecho la pregunta de lo extraña que era la situación, y a la vez dado cuenta que Namimori era un tanto extraña ya que nadie alrededor parecía notarnos. Pero no, no lo hice. En cambio, vi caer al niño sin más fuerzas murmurando el nombre de "Kyoko" ―justo en ése instante sospeché que los chicos de preparatoria se habían confundido de niña―, y me dirigí apresuradamente hacia él pisando cuerpos de adolescentes inertes ―no, no muertos―. Me agaché junto a él y lo empecé a picar para ver si seguía vivo. La mueca que hizo su rostro me dio la respuesta y lo dejé de picar.

―Kyoko...

Negué, pero al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados, hablé.

―No soy Kyoko. Ellos pensaron que lo era.

Lo vi abrir sus ojos brevemente.

―¿Ella está bien? ―preguntó en un murmullo.

Asentí. ―Sí ―y luego:―. Pero tú no ―vi la herida sangrante en su ceja y me alarmé por un instante. Luego inhalé y exhalé, y sentí mis ojos acuosos. Estaba asustada por todo lo sucedido. Quería llorar, pero, en cambio, me contuve y solté:

―¿Te duele la ceja?

Negó.

―Creo que tendrás cicatriz. Y-yo también tengo una en la misma ceja. Me la hice c-conrtándomela con la suela de un zapato m-muuuuy duro cuando abrí un armario. T-todo hizo "paff" y el zapato cayó en mi cara de __forma mala__. ¿Sabes?

―Uh... Genial ―cada vez su voz era más adormilada y me aterroricé. Observé a mi alrededor en busca de ayuda y pude ver a alguien correr directo a nosotros a la distancia. Una pequeña figura con cabello corto que, de alguna manera, terminé reconociendo.

Era Kyoko-chan. Y se había cortado el cabello algo más arriba que el mio.

Piqué al chico sin nombre tratando de que se mantuviera consciente.

―¡Mira! Tu One-chan viene en camino ―le exclamé emocionada, lo vi mover sus labios tratando de decir el nombre de su hermana. Asentí muchas veces― Sí, ¡Kyoko-chan! ¡Kyoko-chan está llegando, está bien y sana! A-así q-que tienes que a-abrir tus o-ojos para verla.

―Kyoko.

―¡Oni-chan! ―escuché gritar a Kyoko en ése momento. Alcé la mirada en su dirección y moví las manos a mis lados como un ave en pleno intento de vuelo para llamar su atención. Vi su rostro rojo ―y más las mejillas― de tanto correr en cuanto estuvo a poca distancia de nosotros.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que pasó después, sólo que a una persona que pasaba cerca le fuimos a pedir ayuda para llevar al hospital a Ryohei (Un gran hombre rubio lleno de músculos y ropa para nada pulcra y ordenada). Cuando llegamos al hospital, llamaron a nuestros padres y Ryohei fue vendado ―ya en ese momento sabía su nombre de tantas veces que me lo había nombrado Kyoko en todo el transcurso que duró todo esto―. El hombre que nos ayudó se fue sin pedir nada y yo me sentí mal de no haberle dicho gracias antes de que se fuera. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Ryohei recuperó la consciencia y Kyoko-chan fue a hablarle toda llena de lágrimas. Yo me quedé al otro lado cerca del marco de la puerta donde se encontraban. No pude entender lo que se decían, pero había distinguido a Kyoko-chan decir algo sobre una promesa.

Entonces él me nombró, preguntó por mi nombre y para saber quién era. Kyoko-chan, sin saber que estaba a unos pasos de ella, le contestó con mi nombre y que era "su amiga". Al escucharla sonreí y fui a esperar a mis padres cerca de las puertas del hospital.

Desde ése día no vi a Kyoko en el parque de vuelta. Supuse mucho tiempo después que sus padres en ese momento no la dejarían ir en un tiempo luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano. Algo que también hicieron los míos aunque no por mucho.

Así que, la rutina del parque fue intercambiada por leer cuentos infantiles y dibujar en casa, y fue tan entretenido que, cuando volví a ir al parque y no veía a Kyoko-chan, regresaba a casa a seguir dibujando o leyendo o viendo tele. Llegó el punto que no fui más al parque y me olvidé de ella como a todo niño le puede llegar a pasar.

No sabría decir si Sasagawa-senpai me recuerda, o Sasagawa-chan lo hace, pero a veces sospecho que senpai sí lo hace.

Me pregunté ése lunes qué pensó él al ver que había sido "atacada nuevamente"; al ver las consecuencias de aquel ataque en mí.

Me pregunté si aquella mirada ensombrecida que él había puesto había sido por recordar aquella primera vez que lo vi hace años y sus circunstancias.

Me pregunté si recordaría lo de la cicatriz en mi ceja.

(Y, posiblemente, nunca sabría la respuesta. Porque Sasagawa-senpai estaba involucrado de alguna manera con T. Y se supone que yo no debo pasar las lineas divisorias en cuanto a ellos... ¿verdad?)

* * *

Así que, llegó el día del juego de Béisbol, jugando nuestra escuela contra otra que no recordaba su nombre (ni recordaría porque realmente no soy de acordarme de nombres de éste tipo de cosas relacionadas con deportes. Por eso y más soy un asco en Educación física). Me sentí cómoda usando ropa de calle y no el uniforme por primera vez en mi vida. Quizás porque por fin nadie me estaba prestando atención y murmuraban cosas sobre mí, debido a que todos miraban al frente y gritaban cada vez que Yamamoto le pegaba a la bola que le iba. Así que me sentía alegre y cómoda. Una buena combinación, hasta que noté que alguien me miraba. Pensé, por un instante, que era T o Sasagawa-senpai los que lo hacían, mas no fue así. Había un niño inocente mirando en mi dirección y yo observé en la suya sin saber qué más hacer. Lo extraño de la situación es que podía notar cómo uno de sus claros ojos se tornaba a una tonalidad más roja y unas pocas marcas se formaban alrededor de éste. La papa que estaba por devorar se cayó al suelo al soltarla de lo perturbada que me sentí

El niño sonrió y siguió caminando con, supuse, su madre lejos en busca de asientos. Al parpadear en su dirección, no vi las marcas ni tonalidad roja en su ojo de nuevo.

Sentí una sensación familiar. Me encontré, por alguna razón, recordando aquel día que me sentí observada y luego fui atacada. Entonces observé alrededor por si alguien había visto lo mismo que yo en aquel niño y me encontré al bebé tutor de T mirando hacia mi persona. Mantuve su mirada sin inmutarme hasta que él inclinó su sombrero frente a su rostro y desvió la mirada.

No entendía nada.

(No comprendía a Namimori, definitivamente.

Era como si cada vez viera cosas aún más fuera de lo común.

Esto me llevaba a pensar en que en verdad necesitaba un psicólogo, no para plantearle mis problemas, sino para hablarle de todo lo que malditamente veía a mi alrededor.

Ah, pero si era un psicólogo de Namimori, entonces no me serviría de nada _._

Así estaba.

Decisión tomada: nunca iría a uno.

Uff.)

...Y también me di cuenta que, allí junto al bebé y los demás amigos de T, y T, estaba aquel niño de las calificaciones.

Sonriendo.

Entonces suspiré y dirigí mi mirada al frente.

( _ _Todo estaba relacionado con T__. Esa sospecha se había vuelto una realidad.)

* * *

Por lo tanto, como deberán suponer, las cosas extrañas ocurriendo en torno a T no terminaron. Una de esas veces lo vi junto con el resto de su panda de amigos corriendo tras un camión. Y no, lo extraño no era eso, sino que podía jurar que vi a una persona durmiendo encima de él. Me quedé pensando sobre ello en todo mi camino al supermercado. Mis ojos no parpadearon en todo ese tiempo.

Y es que ya no sabía qué pensar. Realmente no quería involucrarme en sus asuntos con mis pensamientos y deducciones. No sabía en qué estaba involucrado T. A veces solía pensar que estaba metido en algo divertido, más allá de los disparos del bebé hacia su persona. También había escuchado rumores sobre que el bebé era su tutor, y había pensado que era una broma al principio... Ahora no sé qué es broma, qué es divertido, y qué no lo es de la vida de T. Una parte de mí decía "malo, malo, malo", otra decía "él no es malo", pero no sabía a qué se refería la primera parte.

T es amable, es una buena persona, lo noto en cada poro de su ser, y cualquiera que tuviera ojos lo haría. Incluso vive como un estudiante cualquiera... O eso aparenta más allá de todas esas situaciones que lo rodean. Quizás, el problema no es él en sí sino en lo que está viviendo desde que, yo supongo, aquel bebé llegó. Es un pensamiento que me ha cruzado por la cabeza desde que lo vi dispararle a T por primera vez. Desde entonces, todo ha sido, simplemente, anormal.

Incluso si no debería involucrarme, sé que, mientras T me guste de "tal manera desconocida", yo no dejaré de pensar en lo que ocurre y estaré involuntariamente ―o no― involucrada. Inclusive, si no me gustara, creo que también pensaría sobre lo que ocurre alrededor de él.

Porque así es mi manera de ser.

* * *

De esta manera llegaron las vacaciones de verano, y con ellas, el festival del Tanabata.

Debido al día en que caía, mis padres no pudieron venir, pero eso no me excusaba, según mi madre, a no ir yo en lugar de ellos. Y sí, fui completamente obligada a ponerme un kimono. Ugh.

Los kimonos, déjenme decirles, eran lo peor. Si no estás acostumbrada a llevar una espalda recta, éste te hará la vida más difícil y caminarás como un soldado mientras lo uses. Si estás acostumbrada a dar pasos tan largos como tu vida, éste te los acortará tanto que parecerás un robot de pasos pequeños, más las sandalias que te separan diez centímetros del suelo. En resumen, eres un helado con patas fuera de equilibrio.

Así me sentía yo.

Como sea, el punto es que, ¡tenía que hacer todo el camino de como dos kilómetros caminando de esta maldita manera y con cara de que no me importaba hacerlo! ¡Es el infierno! ¡el infierno, he dicho!

Te detesto, mamá.

( _ _Shhh__. Es mentira.)

Precisamente por eso, cuando subí las escaleras al festival, me sentí tan aliviada que casi lloré. Y sí, las personas se me quedaron mirando cuando elevé los brazos de forma para nada femenina y grité un "¡Sí!" de victoria.

No me importó.

(Es decir: Como si nadie se sintiera de ésa manera cuando pasas por el infierno y por fin llegas al paraíso ―tu destino―).

Caminé por los alrededores pensando positivamente que comería todo lo que quisiera ―bien, no, sólo lo que podía con el presupuesto que había traído en mi bolsito―, así que fui directo al takoyaki porque, ya saben, ¿qué es un festival de Tanabata sin poder comer takoyaki?

Respuesta: ¡NO ES UN FESTIVAL!

Así que paseé por los alrededores comiendo mis cerca de veinte bolitas de Takoyaki felizmente. O así era, hasta que llegué a la undécima bolita, masticándola felizmente, y abriendo los ojos encontrándome a T, por supuesto, a unos pasos de mí.

Me atraganté y, desgraciadamente, tuve que escupir mi bolita de Takoyaki. Puesto que llamé la atención de más de una persona con mi reciente acto ―últimamente hacía cosas tan estúpidas que llamaba la atención de cualquiera―, era evidente que, de alguna manera, ésta llamada de atención llegaría, inevitablemente, hacía T.

Sí, allí estaba yo, medio necesitada de agua, frotándome la garganta ante la sensación de quemazón producto de la bolita de takoyaki ―de atragantarme―, y siendo observada por T, quien al principio no se había dado cuenta de quién era yo ―¡porque, seguramente, lucía más femenina de lo normal! Eugh―, pero luego, con mi poca visión periférica, lo vi abrir sus ojos sorprendido, reconociéndome.

―¿Takuya-san? ―casi le pude leer los labios, y mis ojos parpadearon sorprendidos, dejando de toser y de frotarme la garganta.

Shockeada.

Uh, bien, no sabía que conocía mi apellido. Quizás he subestimado mi propia presencia frente a mis compañeros de clase. Quiero decir, sino no estaría tan sorprendida porque T conociera mi apellido. Esto me llevó a que no supiera hacia dónde mirar por un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que brotó desde mi estómago hacia mi cara.

Ya sabrán, seguramente estoy más roja que un tomate, y no exactamente por los picantes del takoyaki. No, no y no. Y no tanto por el hecho de que sepa mi apellido. ¿Por qué diablos estoy sonrojada, entonces? Pues claro, estoy experimentando el clásico sentimiento de vergüenza frente al chico que "me gusta de alguna manera que desconozco". Y el cual no quería que notara, al menos no demasiado, mi presencia.

Lo que últimamente pasaba mucho.

Por lo tanto, miré a los lados en busca de un camino de escape lejos de T. Después de todo, era una cobarde. Y de todas formas, ¿qué le diría si me acercara? Tragué saliva al darme cuenta que mis piernas no reaccionaban, más bien las sentía un poco temblorosas.

Vi a T acercarse a paso vacilante. Me sentía tan nerviosa que abría y cerraba la boca como un pescado sin saber qué decir.

Hace cinco segundos estaba comiendo mis veinte Takoyakis pacíficamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?

Entonces T estaba frente a mí y lo vi extender algo en mi dirección mirando hacia abajo. Entonces parpadeé al vaso que estaba frente a mí y sentí mis manos sudar.

―T-ten, T-akuya-san ―lo oí murmurar.

Tragué saliva y extendí mi mano sin saber qué otra cosa más podía hacer. Agarré el vaso y observé el liquido acuoso que se encontraba en él. Agua. ¿Acaso él... se estaba preocupando por mí?

Era la cosa más... ¡MÁS LINDA QUE HABÍA VISTO DIRIGIDA A MÍ!

Qué pena que no supiera expresar este sentimiento de pura alegría frente a él. En cambio, le ofrecí una sonrisa temblorosa.

―Muchas gracias, Sawada-san ―agradecí, y tomé un poco del agua ofrecida. Cuando sentí mi garganta más aliviada suspiré cómodamente. Observé que T había dirigido su mirada a mi boca por un momento y me sentí sonrojar a pesar de que sabía por qué lo había hecho. Extendí el plato de plástico con los Takoyakis en su dirección― ¿Quieres?

Lo vi parpadear en dirección de ellos. Pero negó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

―No. Pero gracias.

―Oh ―incliné mi cabeza a un lado sin saber qué decir―. Es una pena. Los takoyakis son lo mejor de los festivales ―murmuré estúpidamente, lo vi observarme confundido―. Ya sabes, sin Takoyaki no hay un festival de Tanabata; no hay un festival de nada ―le sonreí.

Él sonrió.

Mi mundo colapsó al ver su sonrisa, por primera vez, dirigida sinceramente a mí.

Le extendí el vaso antes dado y él lo agarró. Incliné mi cabeza hacia adelante en señal de agradecimiento y luego la elevé con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Te debo una, Sawada-san. Hasta pronto.

Me di la vuelta y sentí cómo él me agarraba de la manga de mi kimono.

―T-takuya-san ―me llamó, y volteé mi cabeza en su dirección algo sorprendida.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Tú... ¿estás bien?

No entendí su pregunta al principio.

Quiero decir, pudieron haber muchos significados para ésta.

Entonces capté por un segundo su mirada culpable y mis ojos se abrieron. Pensé, entonces, que le había tomado varios meses para por fin soltar ésa esperada pregunta. Hice una tranquilizadora sonrisa de lado ―creo que estaba sonriendo demasiado en estos últimos minutos―.

―Por supuesto. Ya sabes, estoy bien. Estoy viva, sana y saludable. No hay de qué preocuparse ―y le guiñé un ojo simpáticamente.

Casi pude captar una pequeña mirada y suspiro de alivio por parte de él. Entonces volvió a sonreír.

―E-eso es bueno.

Soltó lentamente la manga de mi kimono y yo me volví a despedir.

Cuando ya estuve lejos, me senté en una banca cerca de mí y me di cuenta de que mi respiración estaba demasiado acelerada. Dejé a un lado de mí mis intactos takoyakis y puse mis manos en mi cara. Gemí frustrada.

―Ayyyyyyyyyyy... ¡soy tan, tan, tan idiota!

Volví a gemir negando con mi cabeza demasiado rápido. Y pataleando un poco.

Había hablado por primera vez con T, una verdadera conversación ―o casi―. Incluso si las circunstancias eran vergonzosas, realmente había hablado con él.

Crucé la linea que no debía cruzar.

―¡Pero él es taaaaaaaan lindo y tierno y dulce!

Si las personas que pasaron a mi alrededor se me quedaron viendo como si fuera una loca, la verdad no me importaba.

Porque Namimori era extraño, y una escena hecha por una adolescente en una banca era lo menor que podrían encontrar aquí.

De eso estaba segura.

Así que seguí de ésa manera por un tiempo más.

Por supuesto, tampoco me pasó de ser percibido el extraño estruendo que ocurrió. Como si una manada de personas se hubieran tirando contra alguien.

Era inevitable pensar quién estaba involucrado en esto de alguna manera. Así que traté de ignorarlo.

* * *

_― _Realmente nunca crecemos, sólo aprendemos cómo actuar en público.―Bryan White__ _._

 

* * *

 

Etsu a los, aproximadamente, 8 años :P

__

 

_Kimono utilizado:_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *―El que debería estar en el número veintiséis ya no está porque ahora la lista seria hasta el 25 más fuerte, dos personas en el mismo rango que serían Gokudera y Etsu darían como resultado que fueran 26 personas más fuertes de Namimori.
> 
> Información sobre ETSU:
> 
> ―Habilidades:-  
> Inteligencia: 4/5  
> Observación: 5/5  
> Agilidad: 5/5  
> ―Como persona:  
> Confidencia: 4/5  
> Carisma: 3/5  
> Feminidad: 2/5  
> Sinceridad: 4/5  
> Humor: 3/5  
> Empatía: 5/5  
> Paciencia: 4/5  
> Cocina: 3/5
> 
> Romanticismo: aunque no lo crean es 2/5. Le da asco lo cursi.
> 
> N/A― No había pensado este cap de esta manera. Pero bueno, en realidad la historia ni siquiera está pensada. Sólo tengo ideas que surgen a medida que transcurre la historia de KHR.
> 
> PREGUNTA: sé que puse que Etsu cumplia en febrero, pero quiero que, ignorando ése dato, me digan a qué posible signo zodiacal se asimila su personalidad. Sólo por saber ;)
> 
> Nos vemos en un tiempo indefinido ―posiblemente una semana―.


	5. Y así fue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Etsu aprende una nueva lengua. Y muchas cosas más suceden ―sólo exagero―. ¡Gokudera y Etsu forjan una relación de...! ―¿Se quedaron con la duda? ¡Pues lean! ;)―.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A― Uff... Este cap es un tanto..., quizá entretenido, quizás aburrido. Según cómo lo tomen ustedes xD. Pero como lo tuve que reescribir otra vez (más nformacion en notas finales), perdió su verdadero encanto.
> 
> En fin. Gracias a las lectoras(es) por sus favoritos, reviews y demás :) Poco a poco se unen más lectores a esta historia, lo cual considero bueno a su manera xD
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: No corregí muy bien este cap, y probablemente haya alguna incoherencia narrativa y/o faltas ortográficas. Lo lamento si es así :(.

 

_―_ _Reflexiona todo el tiempo que necesites, pero actúa todo lo rápido que puedas._ _―_ _**Anónimo** _ _._

 

* * *

Realmente nunca me enteré qué demonios pasó luego de que hablara con T en el festival de Tanabata, pero sabía que T estaba involucrado en eso. ¿Quizás mi sexto sentido de mujer me lo decía? Quién sabe.

Pero, en fin, el punto al que quería llegar es que, a la semana siguiente de este festival, comencé a aprender un nuevo idioma. Te preguntarás cómo sucedió todo esto y cuál es el idioma, ¿verdad?

Todo comenzó cuando me di cuenta que mi ser antisocial me dejaba aburrida todo el día. Así que, un poco desesperada pensando que todo mi verano iba a ser así ―¡incluso ya había terminado el montón de tarea que habían dejado los profesores! ¿Qué rayos?―, y también, como buena adolescente aburrida y antisocial que soy, fui a la computadora y entré a Internet en busca de estupideces con las que distraerme. Así, simplemente.

Y, de una manera u otra, una página me llevó a otra página y así sucesivamente hasta que encontré algo que me llamó la atención: un enlace que decía "Horas que lleva aprender idiomas extranjeros". Y allí estaba él: El español. Un idioma que, aparentemente, las mujeres de mi país encontraban sencillo de aprender. Y además era uno de los que menos horas necesitaban para ser aprendidos. (*)

Fue así como una lamparita se prendió por encima de mi cabeza y una sonrisa se extendió por mis labios. ¡Algo para entretenerme por el resto del verano! Y lo mejor, ¡mis padres seguramente no sabrían el idioma y yo podría decir cosas tontas sin que ellos se enteraran en cuanto lo aprendiera! Muajajaja (bien, debí darme cuenta en ese momento que no tener amigos me estaba afectando la cabeza hasta el punto de considerar a mis trabajadores padres como objetivos de bromas que, seguramente, no entenderían). Entonces empecé a aprender.

Por supuesto, al principio no sabía cómo empezar, pero abriendo ventanas con vídeos de profesores en línea, entre otras cosas, me fui enfocando en el camino correcto por, sí, diez horas diarias. Era entretenido a su manera; me reí la primera vez que, aprendiendo nombres de animales en español, reconocí la similitud de la palabra Idiota ―Baka en Japones―, con la Vaca ―el animal en español―. Sonaban tan parecidos que estuve minutos riéndome y pensando "Vivimos en una mentira de insultos", lo cual no sabía si tenía mucho sentido. Pero bueno. (Definitivamente tenía que recordar esto para futuras bromas a mis _padres_ ).

Pasé el resto de lo que quedaba de verano de ésta manera. Y sí, aprendí un nuevo idioma. Bueno, no del todo, pero seguramente al terminar el verano seguiría aprendiendo con las horas que me encontraba en casa y ahí sí podría decir estas palabras. (Admito también que me ayudó el ver series en este idioma).

Al menos había hecho algo que se podía considerar productivo, ¿no? Y si clasificaba mi nivel de español del uno al tres ―siendo tres el mayor―, creo que estaría en el dos y un cuarto.

( _Sí, sí_ , debía dejar de presumir y continuar esta historia.)

* * *

Se podría decir que volver a clase no me trajo ninguna dificultad a la hora de pensar que se me habían acabado mis supuestas horas de descanso diarias, ya sea para salir o hacer cualquier tontería que hicieran los adolescentes de Namimori, debido a que había estado en un estado tan productivo y trabajador en estos dos meses que, posiblemente, regresar a la secundaria no me hacía diferencia el tiempo de vacaciones con el de ahora. Lo cual se podría decir que era algo deprimente, pero yo era una chica antisocial, y vivía en Namimori, así que se supone que todo lo que hacia o vivía era normal a su manera.

Por supuesto, habían cosas que no me esperaba que sucedieran este día de comienzos de clase. (Lo que es clásico cuando se trata de esta ciudad, pero dejaré de culparla de todo por ahora ―quiero decir, me está robando un poco de protagonismo, y quiero evitarlo―). Una de ellas, quizás la que más me dejó en shock, es que en pleno camino a la secundaria ―ya saben, el clásico camino a veinte metros de distancia de T y sus secuaces―, T se volteó y, notando mi presencia a sus espaldas, me saludó, provocando a su vez que me quedara en un estado en donde mi fuerza neta seguramente daría cero. Y no por velocidad constante. Agregenle fuerza de rozamiento estático, y ¡cachán!

En resumen ―para los que no sepan qué demonios estoy diciendo―, me quedé parada en el lugar donde lo vi saludándome con una cara que seguramente era la de una idiota.

Sí, ¡eso!

(¡OH, DIOS MIO!)

¡Y estaba en pleno camino a la secundaria! ¡Él no debió notar mi presencia! ¡no debió! ¡Tampoco debió voltear y saludarme! (¡Y Gokudera-mirada-de-asesino-en-serie también estaba volteando a verme!)

Todo esto provocó que me diera cuenta que algo había cambiado entre nosotros desde el festival. Sí, había cruzado lo que yo llamaba "la linea divisoria". Oh, bien, ya sabía que algún día ocurriría. Si mi madre hubiera aparecido y sabido lo que estaba ocurriendo en este momento, seguramente habría dicho algo como "nunca digas nunca" y yo le tendría que dar la razón porque, bueno, es mi madre. Y porque es así. (Quizás este sea el momento clave para empezar a pensar en conseguirme un perro de compañía, ya que debo dejar de poner a mis padres en los asuntos/pensamientos/delirios de mi cabeza. Uhm, sí).

Así que, pues, hice lo que cualquier persona racional habría hecho en mi situación: escapar.

Nah, mentira (¿se la creyeron?), pero admito que lo pensé.

...Sólo saludé como la idiota que era alzando la mano y moviéndola de lado a lado mientras veía de reojo lugares por los que tomar desvíos y salir de esta ―sólo para mí, seguramente― incómoda situación. En fin, no había ninguno que tomar, por eso tuve que asumir que, por la cara que T me ponía en ese momento ―dudosa― y su lenguaje corporal ―se notaba claramente que estaba tratando de preguntarme algo como "¿quieres venir con nosotros?". T era fácil de leer cuando yo estaba a veinte metros seguros de distancia―, me debía acercar a ellos.

Y lo hice. Aunque no sin antes prepararme mentalmente y borrar todo comentario tonto que me llegara a salir. ¡Si "la linea divisoria" ya no era tan fuerte como antes, tendría que reforzarla y no abrirme y mostrar mi verdadero yo ante T y Gokudera! ¡Por tanto, debía actuar como toda una estudiante madura! ¡Sí, ese era un buen plan! Muajajajaja.

(Probablemente mi cerebro estaba nadando en morfina con dirección a Europa a la hora de pensar todo esto, qué pena que no lo sabía).

Cuando ya estaba a cinco metros de ellos, caminando lento como tortuga en su dirección, pude escuchar la tardía ―pero a la vez esperada― pregunta de Gokudera.

―Décimo, ¿quién es ella?

Me sigue sorprendiendo que un tipo que es todo un delincuente lanza dinamitas ―lamentablemente, debo agregar que todo esto es _literal_ ― rebajara su tono de voz frente a T con tanta sumisión. Y sin embargo, con los demás actuara todo amenazante ―conmigo todavía no había pasado. Las únicas malas experiencias en la secundaria que había tenido que yo recordaba era casi ser mordida hasta la muerte por Hibari-san por llegar tarde a Nami-chuu en dos ocasiones por cinco segundos de más. Por suerte mis piernas eran rápidas a la hora de correr como demente para llegar a mi salón y salvar mi vida. _Ugh_ ―. Pero creo que ya les he dicho que T se complementaba de alguna manera con las personas a su alrededor, como ellas con él. Precisamente por eso, consideraba un poco más normal las peculiaridades de todos ellos. T era tan normal que les daba neutralidad.

Por otro lado, ¿qué acaso Gokudera no sabía nada de sus compañeros de clase? ¡Incluso T sabía mi nombre! ¡Incluso los rumores que habían lanzado sobre mí meses atrás me habían dado "cierto" reconocimiento ante los demás! El que Gokudera no supiera mi nombre y T, siendo su _amigo del alma_ , sí, había bajado mi ego de manera pasmosa. (Luego me burlaría mentalmente de él por llamar a T "décimo" como venganza. Uhm). ¿Dónde está mi rincón depresivo para llorar por tal desgracia? Si una persona como el-chico-dinamita no me reconocía incluso luego de años de ser compañeros de clase, y tras mi nombre circular por un tiempo entre las personas, entonces mi futuro como persona altamente reconocida estaba perdido. Bien, no me importaba.

Posiblemente T se dio cuenta de todo mi drama mental, ya que me lanzó una simple mirada de lástima por cinco milésimas de segundo que perduraría en mi memoria por horas, días, semanas y años.

―Gokudera-kun ―suspiró T, paciente. Y no es por nada, pero la mirada _súper amenazante_ de Gokudera hacia mí no ayudab contestar su pregunta.

Al menos, pensé, estaba en su mismo nivel de fuerza. Y si no era así, todavía, estaba segura, podía correr más rápido que él. Ja.

Puede que por este repentino pensamiento atrajera un ataque de valentía hacia mí de algún lugar, pues saqué pecho cual macho peludo ―eh, no creo que sea una buena forma de decirlo― y, plantándome frente al _chico-dinamita-amenazante_ , me presenté.

―Takuya Etsu. Tu compañera de clase desde hace dos años, Gokudera- _kun_ ―luego le sonreí amistosa, y mi karateka interior partió con su mano derecha una pila de escombros a la mitad frente a ella ante este logro tan sumamente impresionante. ¿Dónde estaba mi Oscar a mejor actor?

―¿Ah? ―sí, ése fue Gokudera y su amenazante ser frente a mí. Descuiden, sobreviviré. Y si no lo hago, recuerden que tengo muchos ahorros en la caja de mi cuarto, compren muchos chocolates con ellos. Ya saben, este reciente testamento no tiene nada que ver con que sienta mi vida en peligro. No, claro que no.

¿ _Mami_?

―A-ah ¡ah! Sí, Takuya-san es una conocida, Gokudera-kun ―T sonaba tan nervioso que pude haber alzado una ceja ante él. Pero como había hecho todo esto para salvarme de una de las posibles dinamitas de Gokudera, no lo hice.

(...Y nadie sacó dinamitas, por suerte.)

―Décimo ―la adoración se escuchaba en su voz. Si me fijaba bien, casi podía llegar a verle las orejas de perro y su cola balanceándose efusivamente de lado a lado. Hachiko, ¿eres tú?

Contemplé a T poner una cara de resignación y sonreí un poco nerviosa.

―Uhm. ¿Llegaremos tarde? ―lancé valientemente para no seguir con este extraño momento. Gokudera me vio mal, pero T asintió nervioso y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, tras él iba _su perr_ -Gokudera.

Al comenzar esta caminata en dirección a la secundaria, no pude evitar darme cuenta de dónde y con quién me encontraba. Ni-siquiera-me-lo-hubiera-imaginado. De verdad. Era como algo tan lejano como el sueño de algún día poder leer de verdad las mentes de las personas sólo para reírme de lo que piensan y luego sentirme culpable por haberlo hecho. De hecho, incluso la mirada sombría de Gokudera en mi dirección no había hecho mucho efecto en mi persona. Quiero decir, sí, estoy algo nerviosa y trataba de controlarlo, pero no por sus miradas, ¡sino porque toda esta situación va más allá de cualquier cosa que me hubiera imaginado alguna vez!

(¡Estaba caminando junto a T! ¡ _Oh, dios mio_!).

Bien, me estaba sobre entusiasmando. Inhala, exhala y tranquilízate, Etsu.

―Así que... ¿lograron hacer la tarea de verano? ―hablé, más tranquila interiormente, y actuando como _toda estudiante madura interesada en los estudios de los demás_. (Exijo mi Oscar).

T se sobresaltó al oírme y Gokudera me miró más mal todavía (¿se puede hacer eso?), ahora entrecerrando sus ojos.

(¡Pero si no había hecho nada malo!

Y yo que pensaba que era la única antisocial en este grupo, ¡Gokudera, tú me ganas con tus "tsk", definitivamente!)

T pareció meditar qué responder y una gotita resbaló por mi sien ante esto. Ah, pobre de él. Me pregunté por cinco segundos si era de los que hacía la tarea a último minuto o si la hacia con tiempo de sobra. No creía que fuera ésta última opción. Hay que ser realista. Y no lo veía pasando un aburrido verano por toda su panda de amigos conviviendo con él casi todos los días. (No, no soy una acosadora. Sólo tengo ojos). Así que me lamenté por él.

―S-sí ―no supe a qué se refería con ése "sí", no sabía si a "sí, terminé toda mi tarea", "sí, hice todo lo que pude" o "sí, no hice nada de nada, pero tú nunca te enteraras de eso, Takuya-san". Decidí pensar positivamente que T la había hecho, o al menos la había intentado hacer. Por algo tenía un tutor. Un tutor bebé con un arma. ¡El combo completo!―. ¿Y tú, Takuya-san? ¿Te ha resultado difícil? ―me preguntó T con una sonrisa temblorosa, asumiendo que yo ya la había hecho incluso antes de contestar.

Yo sólo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

―Fue un verano bastante aburrido. ¡La hice en un dos por tres! ¡Y ahora sé español! O bueno, ya estoy llegando a aprenderlo por completo ―quería decir la parte presumida de mi ser. Pero, en cambio, terminé contestando:―. La logré terminar ―y me encogí de hombros. Miré hacia Gokudera de manera inocente― ¿Y tú, Gokudera-kun?

―Tsk ―desvió la mirada de mí. _Guff_.

Ya podía llegar a ver a T con una gotita resbalando por su sien.

―Creo que eso quiere decir que sí ―lo autocontesté. T me miró sorprendido, su cara claramente preguntaba "¿No te ha ofendido su actitud?". Yo alcé los hombros restándole importancia en respuesta―. Lo cual es bueno. ¿No eres uno de los mejores de la clase en matemáticas, Gokudera-kun?

Puede que yo me estuviera empezando a dar demasiada confianza a mí misma. Quizás, incluso con una presencia tan amenazante como la de Gokudera, me sentía algo calmada con T estando cerca, porque él seguramente lo detendría si me intentara lanzar dinamitas (o yo correria rápido, una de las dos).

¡Esperen! _Oh, por ende_ , ¡estaba tomando demasiado normal el tema de las dinamitas! Namimori me estaba contagiando su enfermedad de "todo es normal porque soy una ciudad común y corriente y no tengo nada de anormal, por lo tanto lo que ocurre dentro de mí se seguirá considerando normal". Y ahora me encontraba actuando como un _ciudadano común_ de Namimori. ¡ _Aterrador_!

Sacudí la cabeza mentalmente tratando de quitar estos pensamientos.

―Tsk ―"contestó" Gokudera.

―¿Uh? ¿Eso es un sí?

(Estaba algo fastidiada porque él no contestara mis preguntas de forma "normal", y por eso posiblemente un instinto interno me hiciera hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para lograr sacar algo más que "Tsk" por parte de él.

Mi orgullo y persistencia eran más grandes de lo que creí.)

Miré a Ts y él me miró a mí. Los dos sonreímos sin saber qué decirnos ante todo esto. Pude sentir el aura negativa de Gokudera hacerse cada vez más grande y entonces mis ojos se abrieron y una lamparita se prendió por encima de mi cabeza ante el descubrimiento.

Acaso... ¿acaso estaba _celoso_ de que estuviera quitándole un poco de la atención de su preciado " _Décimo_ "?

Solté una risita contenida y rápidamente tapé mi boca y miré cómo el ceño de Gokudera se profundizaba. Le sonreí con humor dejando de tapar mi boca.

―Estas celoso ―moví mis labios para decir silenciosamente. Él vio y comprendió lo que dije porque se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado con fastidio. Lo cual afirmaba mis sospechas.

―Mujer estúpida ―lo escuché mascullar.

Mi sonrisa se fue y fue reemplazada por una ceja alzada. Contemplé a T sin entender el apodo. Él me miró alarmado.

―¡Gokudera-kun! No llames de esa manera a Takuya-san.

―Pero, Décimo, ella...

―Uhm. Descuiden. Sólo me sorprendió que Gokudera-kun me nombrara de ese modo ―alcé una mano, balanceándola para restarle importancia al asunto― Aunque no entiendo por qué, ―solté mientras bajando mi mano y encogía mis hombros con desinterés. Y seguí― _si_ _no soy estúpida_ ―aclaré en español.

―¿Qué dijiste, Takuya-san? ―T me miró sin entender, y fue entonces que me percaté que había soltado palabras en otro idioma.

―Ah, nada. Sólo una tontería.

― _Sí eres estúpida_ ―soltó Gokudera, y yo abrí mis ojos.

―¿ _Sabes español_? ―lo miré impactada, ignorando la mirada que T nos dio.

― _Sé más lenguas que sólo el simple español. Mujeres estúpidas como tú nunca llegarán a mi nivel de inteligencia. Incluso si compartimos fuerza. Lo único que te hace eso es ser mi enemigo_.

―¿ _Enemigo? ¿Por qué? Yo nunca te hice nada y no le haría nada a nadie_.

― _Todas las personas mayores que yo y con mi misma fuerza son mi enemigo_ ―me confirmó. Y yo abrí los ojos nuevamente.

―¡ _Esas son muchas personas_!

T nos miraba del uno al otro sin entender una sola palabra de lo que decíamos ―sip, su cara lo dice todo―. Posteriormente, sonrió.

―Es bueno que se lleven bien, ―lo oí murmurar― incluso si no entiendo lo que están diciendo. ―seguidamente se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente con su dedo indice―. O eso creo.

― _No soy tu enemigo_.

―¡ _No confío en ti, mujer estúpida_!

―¡ _No soy estúpida_!

―¡ _Sí lo eres_!

―¡ _Por supuesto que no_!

Nunca me había metido en una discusión tan ridícula. Por lo menos Gokudera me estaba hablando, y en español (lo cual me serviría como practica). Y T parecía estar cómodo con todo esto ―¿la costumbre?―, aunque algo nervioso, como siempre.

(Pensé que se parecía mucho a un chihuahua.)

* * *

Como era de esperarse, llegamos a nuestro salón luego de cruzar las puertas de Nami-chuu. Por fortuna Gokudera ahora sólo me fulminaba con la mirada y yo hacía que no notaba que lo hacía mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre. Estaba algo enfadada porque me considerara su enemigo sin _una buena razón_. Entendí un poco el por qué había lanzado esos "Tsk" en mi dirección cuando le hablé al principio, y es que, además de estar celoso por su "Décimo", él consideraba que yo era su oponente/rival/enemigo/etc por compartir su misma fuerza ―seguramente vio los huecos de mis dientes ausentes y se dio cuenta de mi nivel―. Y esa era suficiente razón para "no querer hablar conmigo". ¡Eso parecía un juego de niños pequeños, y él era mayor que yo!

No recordaba que algo así me hubiera pasado antes.

Llegó el profesor de matemáticas, entregué la tarea que nos había mandado ―vi de reojo que T poseía una cara de terror― y saqué mi libro, cuaderno y útiles. Nada de otro mundo. Así que sí, estás bien si piensas que aquí ocurrió otra cosa que me sorprendió. Y se inició cuando el profesor abrió su boca.

―Hoy harán un trabajo en grupos ―comentó a la clase.

¿Trabajo en grupo? ¿Es en serio? ¡Este profesor nunca nos había puesto en grupos desde que llegó como reemplazo de Nezu-bastardo-sensei (shhh)! Incluso con Nezu- _pii_ -sensei podía librarme de hacer los trabajos con alguien. Pero no, ahora no sabía dónde meterme. ¿Con quién tendría que hacerlo?

Al parecer todo el mundo ―aunque Sasagawa-chan _sonreía_ (lo cual es algo aterrador)― opinaba igual que yo ―aun si yo no lo expresaba exteriormente (inmaduros)―, debido a que protestaron un poco. Esto hizo que el profesor nos _mirara feo_. Para luego sonreír amistosamente y tomar lo que supuse era la lista de clase.

Uh, ya me imaginaba a dónde estaba yendo con ésa acción.

(Maldita sea).

―Como no están de acuerdo con hacer esto _voluntariamente_ como buenos alumnos que son, no me queda otra opción más que hacer los grupos yo.

(Un profesor nunca tuvo tanto protagonismo en una historia como lo tiene en la mía).

Pues, creo que ya saben lo cliché que está a punto de llegar a ocurrir. Incluso en mi interior sospechaba, en ése instante que el profesor nombraba apellidos y hacia grupos, dónde y con quién iba a terminar.

―Gokudera y Takuya...

― _Tsk_.

―¿Dijo algo, Gokudera-kun?

Silencio.

...Así es, señores y señoras, o lo que sean. Terminé con _él_ en el mismo grupo. ¿Qué tipo de karma poseía de mi vida pasada como para que sólo a mí me ocurrieran estas cosas? ¡Yo no le agradaba a Gokudera, estaba claro!

Bien, tampoco es que fuera _tan_ malo, creo que podría aguantar su actitud...

El profesor continuó:―...Sawada y Kurokawa.

...Y T había terminado con alguien peor ―casi podía llegar a escuchar su "HIEE" interno―.

(Al menos Kurokawa no dijo nada para quejarse).

(Te compadezco, T). Debía esforzarme por él.

Por lo tanto, yo fui la que tuvo que mover mi pupitre y cosas hasta mi compañero de grupo, el cual parecía un gato enfurruñado ―y con los brazos cruzados―, _y no una buena persona que iba y ayudaba a su débil compañera a cargar sus cosas hasta él_.

(Tsk, algún día el karma estaría de mi lado. Sólo espera, Gokudera.) (...Y quizás no debería haber pensado eso).

Gokudera me gruñó cuando ya estaba a su lado, y una gotita resbaló por mi sien ante tal actitud aniñada.

Mientras tanto, el profesor nos dejó el trabajo escrito en la pizarra y fue ahí cuando me percaté que no sabía cómo haríamos los dos para repartirnos el trabajo si éramos el grupo más incomunicado del mundo.

―¿Mitad y mitad? ―le pregunté/sugerí amistosamente.

―No necesito ayuda para algo tan simple ―fruncí el ceño ante este comentario.

―Um, pero se supone que es un trabajo en equipo. Y somos dos. Por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer el mismo esfuerzo.

―No necesito ponerme a tu nivel de idiota.

Mi ceño se profundizó, y luego suspiré al ver que esta "charla" podría seguir y seguir como antes en el camino hasta aquí.

―Bien, no me importa. Tomaré los primeros dos ejercicios y tú toma los dos que quedan.

Él me miró mal y yo fingí que no lo notaba. Copié los ejercicios correspondientes en mi cuaderno y me los puse a hacer lo más concentrada posible.

O eso fue así hasta que advertí que Gokudera no había movido un dedo. Paré de escribir.

―¿Por qué no haces nada?

Él me volvió a mirar mal. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Ya, no me importaba. Al diablo con sus miradas.

―No me digas qué hacer.

―No lo estaba haciendo ―Frunció las cejas―. _A menos que seas lo suficientemente idiota como para no lograr hacer estos simples ejercicios y por eso estés enojado conmigo._ ―añadí en español. No iba a decir un insulto enfrente del profesor (ah, igualmente éste se me quedó mirando con una cara impresionante de poker que, estaba segura, ocultaba su desconcierto sobre las palabras que había lanzado).

Gokudera bufó.

― _Ya quisieras_.

Sonreí.

― _Entonces, ¿por qué no los haces_?

― _No necesito contestar ninguna de tus preguntas, eres mi enemigo, mujer estúpida_.

Rodé los ojos.

― _Di lo que quieras. Pero realmente no te encuentras en las mejores condiciones para decirme "estúpida_ ". ―Hizo una mueca con sus labios.

― _Tú._..

Una lamparita se prendió por encima de mi cabeza con una idea presente.

― _Te propongo algo_ , ―lo corté, y sonreí al ver una pizca de interés en sus ojos a pesar de que éstos se mostraran furiosos― _ya que dices que tus enemigos son los que son mayores que tú o poseen la misma fuerza, ¿eso también no involucra tener la misma rapidez mental? Ya sabes, en este momento te estoy ganando con estos ejercicios, y si tú pudieras hacerlos más rápido que yo, entonces quizás podrías demostrar que eras más fuer._..

Ni siquiera pude terminar de decir mi idea, cuando Gokudera se puso a anotar y hacer a máxima velocidad los ejercicios. Mi mandíbula cayó.

"¿Está tan desesperado por demostrar que es más fuerte que yo?... ¡espera! Esto es beneficioso para mí. Si él cree ser más rápido mentalmente que yo, entonces mostrará que no tenemos la misma "fuerza" entre nosotros, ¡y eso hará que no sea más su enemigo! Dios, soy un genio. Y sí, ¿dónde está mi Oscar a mejor idea del mundo planeada sin pensar?".

Cuando terminó su parte, yo recién estaba saliendo de mi shock post-idea-no-completada y había agarrado mi lápiz para continuar con mi mitad del trabajo. Se puso de pie de una forma tan brusca que casi mandó a volar tanto su pupitre, como el mío y el que estaba detrás de mí (¿efecto domino?). Me apuntó con un dedo y me mostró su cuaderno ante mi mirada sorprendida.

―¡ _Soy mejor que tú, mujer estúpida_!

Parpadeé.

Y parpadeé.

¿Qué era esta sensación que se encontraba en mi pecho ante todo esto? ¿Acaso era una muestra de regocijo por haber logrado algo bueno (y estúpido) por primera vez desde que entré a secundaria? No, esperen. Eso es demasiado positivo. Debería sentirme como una mierda por haber sido superada en rapidez en mi materia favorita. Sí. Además, no había ayudado a Gokudera en nada, él era inteligente y un poco inmaduro, sólo lo había incentivado a hacer algo mediante palabras que utilizaría con un niño de cinco años.

No obstante, incluso con mis pesimistas pensamientos de no haber hecho nada por él, no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Sólo un poco.

En cuanto a lo que dijo, ya había convivido con dos clubs llenos de hombres y sin ninguna mujer por más de cuatro meses el año anterior, lo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionan sus mentes, así que era mejor no meterme con el orgullo de uno y cerrar mi boca para no decir cosas que hicieran que me volviera su enemigo de nuevo, incluso si me llamaba "mujer estúpida". Aunque no me ofendía. En realidad, éstas palabras ni siquiera me interesaban lo suficiente como para volver a decir "no me digas estúpida". (Resignación, ¿eres tú?). Por tanto, no contestaría por esta vez contra sus palabras.

―¿Gokudera-kun? ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó una voz en el pupitre detrás de mí.

¿Esa era la voz de T?

Esperen... ¿DETRÁS MIO? ¿¡Cuándo había llegado él ahí!? ¿Por qué no lo había visto en cuanto llegué a Gokudera?

Ah, es verdad, había cargado todo YO sola.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. Al diablo el orgullo del hombre. (...y mis largas reflexiones).

Bufé y miré a Gokudera con una cara de superioridad.

―¿ _Eso es todo? ¿Crees que esos ejercicios sean suficientes para decir que eres mejor_? ―llamé su atención antes de que le contestara a su "décimo".

Ya podía sentir detrás mio la cara de desconcierto puesta por T.

Gokudera bajó el cuaderno y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Quizás no debería haber hablado. Creo que soy una idiota en este momento por haberlo hecho; Había complicado más las cosas y estaba volviendo a hacer que Gokudera pensara en mí como su enemigo/rival/lo-que-sea.

Lo oí gruñir. Y mi mandíbula se cayó al suelo al ver cómo metía sus manos en distintas partes de su cuerpo dejando caer el cuaderno con el trabajo completado olvidado en alguna parte del suelo. Pero no fue sólo por eso que yo estaba de ésa manera, pude ver lo que él sacaba de aquellas partes de su ropa, y sí, seguramente adivinaste, ¡eran dinamitas!

¡DINAMITAS, por ende!

(Por eso, amigos, piensen antes de decir algo. Piensen que, si ése comentario ofende a la otra persona, y esa persona tiene afición por sacar de no sé dónde dinamitas para lanzarlas, entonces DEFINITIVAMENTE no deberían decir nada.

Pero ahí estaba yo, en aquel grupo que dijo algo.)

Y por supuesto, "extrañamente" el profesor se había ido del salón a la sala de profesores en busca de algo antes de que ocurriera todo esto. Porque claaaaro, Namimori era tan normal y segura que... Ash.

―¡Gokudera-kun, baja esas cosas! ―Gracias, T, por siempre intervenir en estupideces como las que sólo yo puedo llegar a hacer y provocar (o involucrarme). Quiero que sepas que en mi interior valoro todos tus esfuerzos por lograr la paz.

―¡Décimo, ella me insultó! ― _no_ , no lo hice. Sólo son cosas de tu cabeza.

―Uh, creo que moriré demasiado joven ―comenté con indiferencia, no mostrando el miedo generado por morir futuramente calcinada (sí, lo sentía).

―¿EHHHH? ¡Takuya-san, no diga esas cosas! ―negué con la cabeza varias veces de forma sabia y volteé a ver en dirección a T.

―En este momento ya no importa lo que diga, moriré de todas formas ―le sonreí de forma tranquila y él miró de forma nerviosa entre Gokudera y yo.

―Ma, ma. Gokudera, baja esas cosas.

(No, esperen. ¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! La protagonista de esta historia era yo. Un ser individual que no necesitaba de otros personajes para volverse genial. Así que, ¿qué hacía Yamamoto metiéndose en la trama de mi fabulosa historia? ¡Sal, sal! Por más tranquila y buena persona que seas, ¡me quitaras protagonismo! _Shú, shú_ )

―¡Cállate, Friki del béisbol! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! ―exacto, exacto. Ve por ése lado, Gokudera.

Esperen...

―¡Ah! Entonces lo de los apodos era de antes ―comenté de la nada― Mujer estúpida, Friki del béisbol ―conté con mis dedos―... Décimo. _Wow_.

T me miró con incredulidad.

Sí, así miraba yo a todos el año anterior cuando ni siquiera prestaban atención a lo que ocurría alrededor de él, así que lo entendía.

Y no era que me estuviera volviendo más "Namimoriense". Nah, claro que no.

(Lo gracioso de todo esto es que una hora atrás pensaba que no debía cruzar de forma más profunda la linea divisoria, y aquí estaba pisando más al borde de ésta.

Así que sí, señores y señoras, esta era mi vida comenzando luego de las vacaciones de verano. Luego del festival de Tanabata.)

Las dinamitas desaparecieron de las manos de Gokudera cuando volví mi mirada a él y Yamamoto que se había acercado con su sonrisa "tranquilizadora" y fácil. Entonces un bebé con fedora que reconocí rápidamente como el tutor de T apareció en mi pupitre de forma tan rápida como un parpadeo, las dinamitas apagadas en sus cortos brazos, observándome.

―Takuya Etsu, serias un buen integrante para la _famiglia_ de Dame-Tsuna.

¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué las demás personas no parecían enterarse de nada y seguían con sus ejercicios? No, olvíden esta última pregunta.

Quizás estaba media dormida y todo lo que había ocurrido a mi alrededor en todo este tiempo era producto de mi sueño profundo luego de ser atropellada y quedar en coma.

Pero no era así (o eso creo, nadie sabe lo que es o no es verdad). Allí estaba el bebé, diciendo algo de ser un buen posible integrante para la _famiglia_ de T. Y yo sin entender nada.

―¡Reborn! ¡No metas a Takuya-san en esto!

Uh, se llamaba Reborn. Eso tiene sentido. Lo que no tuvo sentido es cómo diablos hizo ese bebé para llegar hasta la cabeza de T y darle una dolorosa patada que hizo que terminara en el suelo y él acabara elegantemente parado en el pupitre de éste. (¡Kurokawa, date cuenta que algo extraño ocurre a tu alrededor! ... _Sí, sí_ , sigue con tu trabajo, esto _no importa para nada_ ) Ah, no, esperen, ya he visto todo, no me debería de sorprender por esto, quiero decir, ése bebé maneja un arma. Fin de la discusión.

―Cállate, Dame-Tsuna ―le apuntó con su nombrada arma. (Casi juraría haber visto que una bola brillante había estado en su mano anteriormente antes de que el arma apareciera. Uhm.)

―¿Famiglia?

―¡No es nada, Takuya-san! ―gritó T, alterado, levantándose del suelo y sobándose la cabeza.

―Ah, ¿bueno? ―miré hacia un fastidiado Gokudera y un serio Yamamoto y no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Seh, sabía que estaban involucrados en algo raro. No era tonta para no darme cuenta. Y la verdad en este momento no hacían nada para disimularlo. Lo único que no sabía es en qué verdaderamente estaban involucrados y que se hicieran llamar "famiglia", cercano a "familia" en español.

Mmm. ¿A qué me sonaba todo esto?

Me puse a completar mi trabajo ignorando a todo y todos. Tomándome todo como cualquier ciudadano de Namimori haría.

...Y claro que tampoco pensaba en nada de lo que me dijo aquel bebé.

Nada de nadita.

Además, ¿de qué serviría yo en la famiglia de T? Y no es que me interese. Para nada.

¿Cuándo se iban a sentar todos de una vez?

Percibía las miradas de T y el bebé Reborn a mis espaldas.

Ugh.

Este seria un laaaaaargo día.

* * *

_―Es mejor mantener la boca cerrada y parecer ser estúpido, que abrirla y despejar toda duda._ _―_ **Mark Twain.**

 

* * *

 

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *―Aunque no lo crean, para aprender el español (como muchas lenguas más) se necesitan seiscientas horas o menos de aprendizaje ("aproximadamente"). Etsu, aprovechando esto, y con cincuenta días de vacaciones por delante, hizo cerca de cuatrocientas cuarenta horas de estudio. Descontando días de descanso familiar. Por tanto, ella, con sus diez horas diarias de estudio, hizo cuarenta y cuatro días. No lo tomen como algo anormal y consideren a Etsu un ser impresionante :(. Cuando yo estoy aburrida puedo lograr hacer las cosas más complicadas, utilicé esto como referencia para hacer que Etsu aprendiera (y siga aprendiendo) español :P. Y porque quería que aprendiera algún idioma xD.
> 
> PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA: ¿Qué llama se imaginan que tiene Etsu?


	6. Capítulo séis: ¿Un paso a la vez? Nah.

―No esperes que lleguen las circunstancias ideales ni la mejor ocasión para actuar, porque tal vez no lleguen nunca.―Anónimo.

* * *

El profesor volvió de la sala de profesores poco tiempo después de que yo regresara mi atención a mi mitad del trabajo. Pude sentir cuándo la presencia del bebé Reborn se había desvanecido debido a esto. Por otro lado, Yamamoto se había marchado hasta su pupitre con aquella extraña mirada en sus ojos, también había escuchado a T suspirar y observado que luego se sentaba, y había percibido de reojo a Gokudera mirarme con una mueca rara.

En fin, todo volvía a la "normalidad".

(...Aunque yo simplemente no me podía concentrar en mi trabajo.

A veces solía extrañar Shimon, donde cosas como estas ―que sólo pasan en Namimori (y a mí)― seguro que no pasarían.)

* * *

Cuando sonó la campana T se acercó a mí (como sospeché que haría) apenas me puse a sacar mi bento de mi bolso.

―Oh, Sawada-san ―lo nombré al tenerle y notarlo cerca de mí.

Lo vi carraspear.

―Takuya-san ―tosió y movió sus manos de forma nerviosa en su regazo, hasta que ubicó una en su nuca, rascando ésta, y otra la dejó caer con todo y brazo a un costado de su cuerpo. Contemplé todas estas acciones con una fascinación interna digna de toda fangirl.

―¿Qué sucede, Sawada-san?

―Yo... yo quería decirte que...―casi pude oír el cómo tragaba saliva y no pude evitar seguir cada uno de los movimientos que se formaban en su garganta producto de esta acción (culpen a las hormonas, es un clásico)―... que n-no... no prestes atención a lo que dijo Reborn.

Mi boca se abrió levemente debido al hecho de que estaba un poco sorprendida por sus palabras, pero la cerré pocas milésimas de segundos después actuando lo más tranquila posible. (Sí, para que vean que puedo hacer cualquier mueca y desaparecerla con la mismísima velocidad de Flash. Nadie se compara conmigo. Duh.)

―Ah, sí ―asentí estúpidamente―. ¿...Y quién es Reborn?

-¿ ... ¿Eh?

Lo sé, lo sé, y lo sé.

Probablemente nadie se esperaba esto por parte mía, ¿verdad? Probablemente pensaron que, no sé, ¿de alguna manera llegaría hasta el punto de preguntarle a qué se refería aquel tutor-bebé Reborn con lo de "famiglia"?

El hecho es que... Bien, bien, no están equivocados. Creo que todos tenemos esa especie de curiosidad que a veces nos suele guiar hacia lugares oscuros y sin salida, o cálidos y con una salida con puerta sin cerrojo y todo. Pero no, no sucumbiré a mi curiosidad porque, realmente, nadie nunca me dijo quién rayos era Reborn. Ése bebé vino como si todos estuvieran a sus pies, cargando con las dinamitas que ―casi― iba a lanzar Gokudera hacía mí, simplemente diciéndome que tengo material para ser el integrante de aquella "famiglia" de T. Ni presentaciones, ni nada más hizo. Como si asumiera que lo conocía y ya.

(Y para agregar/colmar las cosas, llama a T "Dame-Tsuna". Estoy realmente ofendida con esto. O enojada. Ustedes sabrán interpretarlo como quieran.)

En fin. Continuando con lo que estábamos, estaba más que claro que T se me quedaría mirando con cara de impacto total. Sin embargo, posiblemente él también tenía ratones corriendo y cargando la batería de su cerebro a velocidades épicas para procesar mis palabras que traían una realidad verdadera (la cual era que nadie me había dicho quién era Reborn), así que sí, su cara se fue torneando de impacto a incredulidad, luego a pensativa y así por fin llegó la anhelada comprensión.

―Reborn es...

―¿...es...? ―lo incité a seguir.

―...El bebé de antes ―terminó de decir con algo de resignación, dejando caer sus hombros con un suspiro. Sonreí un poco ante sus sinceras reacciones. (Por supuesto que también sospechaba aún más que ése bebé era otra de las causas de en lo que sea que estuvieran metidos T y su panda de friends).

Le quité importancia a sus palabras con un gesto de mano.

―Ah, él. No pasa nada. No puse mucha atención a lo que dijo. ―... _Ya que presté_ demasiada _atención a lo que dijo_ , terminé diciendo a mí misma mentalmente. Pero eso era algo que T no tenía que saber. Al menos no por ahora, y quizás no en un largo tiempo.

―Eh, ¿pero tú no habías preguntado por...?

(Seguramente se refería a cuando quise saber qué era "Famiglia". Ups.)

Balanceé mi mano frente a mi cara quitando importancia a su pregunta (En estos últimos minutos había balanceado tanto mis manos que todavía no sabía el por qué mis muñecas seguían estando sanitas).

―Ni siquiera recuerdo de lo que hablaron.

Sí, ahí estaba. Lo vi casi por un momento, pero juraría que noté aquel brillo en la mirada de T. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal por las cosas que salían de mi boca. Nunca alguien me había mirado de forma tan desilusionada como lo hizo T en este momento. No obstante, todo rastro de esa desilusión fue rápidamente reemplazado por su completo y total alivio.

Me sentí confusa antes tales cambios repentinos en T.

―Ah, entonces... Lo siento mucho por molestar e interrumpir tu almuerzo, Takuya-san.

Golpe bajo, T. Golpe bajo.

Le sonreí de forma amistosa.

―No ha sido ninguna molestia.

Adiós apetito.

(Ay, por ende. Nunca había sentido el estómago tan lleno pero a la vez tan vacío en mi vida. ¡Y ni siquiera pude probar un bocado del bento luego de que T se fuera!).

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURIOSIDAD: Buscando encontré esto que quizás resuelva el hecho de que la mayor parte de personajes entren a la secundaria con un sospechoso año de más en el caso de KHR, con trece en vez de doce. Y es que en países como Japón, Corea, Vietnam y otros más, no se cuentan los años que tienes en realidad, sino mas bien se cuenta tu edad por los años en que has vivido, es decir que solo por haber nacido en X año, ya tienes un año, y se le suma otro año más el primero de enero del siguiente año, aunque en realidad tengas meses de vida... por el simple hecho de haber vivido en un año anterior y comenzar a vivir en otro nuevo año. Por ej, Tsuna nació en tal año, el catorce de octubre, y ya tiene un año por nacer. Y luego al año siguiente, el primero de enero, cumple otro año, y tiene dos años en total. Y así todos los primeros de enero todos los que tienen estas tradiciones cumplirán otro año más, y no el día que nacieron. Por tanto, si empezamos a contar, nos damos cuenta que Tsuna tiene trece años al comienzo de la serie por esta razón. Se podría decir incluso que en meses Kyoko es mayor que Tsuna al haber nacido en marzo.
> 
> Si quieren pongo otro ejemplo: Yo nací el diecisiete de febrero del dos mil uno y ya tengo un año. Al llegar el primero de enero en el año siguiente (dos mil dos) cumplí otro año. Tengo dos años. Y a partir de ahora todos los primeros de enero cumpliré otro año más. O sea que, si voy con estas tradiciones, en vez de tener dieciséis tendría diecisiete.


	7. Capítulo siete: Ash, la curiosidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resumen: Buscando es que se encuentra. La curiosidad hace de su parte en Etsu.

_―_ _Las personas suelen ser confusas. En especial las inseguras. No dicen sí o no, sino que sueltan cosas como "tal vez", "quizás" y resulta que nada es seguro con ellas. En especial sus decisiones cambiantes por una u otra razón_ ― **Anónima-Traumada**.

* * *

Pasé todo lo que restaba de clase en modo zombi. Tanto así que a penas moví un dedo en todo el tiempo que restaba y miraba a la pizarra como si ésta me hipnotizara y fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Ni siquiera me enteré cuándo me pidieron las tareas de vacaciones o cuándo yo las di. O si terminé algún trabajo en clase. Sé que cuando sonó la campana finalizando las clases, y al revisar mis cuadernos al salir de mi trance post-mentir-a-T, me encontré con varias cosas corregidas y con que las tareas que tenía que entregar ya no estaban.

Oh, vaya.

Así que volví a casa con la cabeza gacha, mirando las baldosas que pisaba sin interés alguno, con la mente navegando en alguna parte oscura y sin sentido de mi ser.

Mi estómago sonó, prueba de que no había podido almorzar. Aunque todavía seguía sin apetito. Me puse a pensar que quizás de verdad me sentía culpable por haberle mentido a T de forma tan descarada. ¿Entonces una parte de mí quería ir hacia él, disculparse y decir la verdad?

Pero... ¿Y después qué? ¿volveríamos a aquella "relación" sin nombre que teníamos antes?

Suspiré. En verdad no cambiaría nada. Incluso, por su reacción de alivio a mi mentira, se podría decir que arruinaría todo. Además, ¿acaso yo no estaba buscando no cruzar la linea que nos dividía a **T** y a mí? Mi mentira había solucionado todo esto. De seguro ahora me encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de poder cruzarla. T de seguro no me hablaría más porque en verdad no había nada de qué hablar conmigo. La posible amistad que pudo haber entre nosotros ya se había ido al desagüe. Así de simple y sencillo.

" _Espero algún día pueda llegar a ti,_

_y poder decir que alguna vez te conocí._ "

Pateé una piedra en frente de mí al tener el recuerdo de lo que escribí ingenuamente en San Valentín. Yo en verdad había sido sincera, quería llegar a conocerlo algún día de una forma que no fuera sólo observándolo. Y de alguna manera lo había hecho, con pequeños detalles como aquellas flores en el hospital que siempre sospeché y aseguré a mí misma que eran de él, en el Tanabata al ayudarme en mi tonto estado con un simple vaso de agua y su disculpa innecesaria para mí, pero necesaria para él, e incluso hoy que realmente pude hablarle un poco y verlo en acción con sus amigos. Preocupándose por ellos, preocupándose por mí. Por todos.

T es una buena persona tal y como siempre supe. Y el confirmarlo lo hace mejor todavía.

Pero también oculta muchas cosas. Cosas que, si mis sospechas son claras, eran peligrosas.

Desde siempre supe que no me debía involucrar en nada que tuviera que ver con el resto. Los problemas ajenos no eran realmente lo mío y por eso quería evitarlos.

A veces es mejor de ésa manera.

(Lo sé, estúpido. Justificándome de esta forma.

Estúpido, estúpido.

Estúpida, estúpida.

...En verdad desearía que fuera de _otra manera_...

...Ya que una parte de mí, la enjaulada y atada con cuerdas y alambres con púas, quería preguntar de una vez por todas qué demonios era lo que ocultaba a T... Qué era lo que ocurría en verdad).

Elevé mi mirada al cielo. Mi estómago volvió a sonar.

* * *

Por primera vez en mi vida, al llegar a casa y subir a mi cuarto, tiré mi bolso sin comprobar en qué dirección y dónde había caído y me desparramé sin más en mi cama. Agarré mi almohada, apoyé mi rostro en ella... y grité. El sonido retumbó en el algodón hasta que me quedé sin aliento.

Liberé la almohada y respiré un poco agitada. Me volteé en mi cama mirando hacia un costado y observé a mi alrededor sin pensar en absolutamente nada por unos minutos. Llegó un momento en el que sin darme cuenta mis parpados se fueron cerrando, y estuve casi segura de que me dormiría en cualquier momento si no fuera porque, en medio de esa semi-vigilia que tenía, una palabra me asaltó e hizo que diera un salto brusco en mi cama que hizo que casi me cayera al suelo.

... _Famiglia_.

Sí, probablemente no debería haber pensado más en ello. Ni en nada que tuviera que ver con T a partir de ahora. Pero realmente creía que no le hacía mal a nadie que yo buscara una tonta palabra en Internet sólo para saber de dónde provenía y por qué sonaba tan familiar a la palabra en español.

Y eso hice. Estuve minutos buscando, viendo que la palabra provenía de Italia, y significaba lo mismo que en español: familia.

Parpadeé un poco. ¿Por qué Reborn entonces quería que me uniera a la "familia" de T? ¿Qué? ¿Quería que... cocinara, cuidara a niños, jugáramos a la casita? Sonreí ante mis estúpidas preguntas internas. Estaba más que claro que no iba por esa rama todo este asunto. Había algo más profundo y peligroso. Y el hecho de que aquel bebé-tutor-psicópata hubiera dicho esa palabra en italiano tenía mucho que ver.

¿Acaso...?

Negué. No podía ser.

No podía ser posible que él la hubiera dicho en aquella lengua a propósito para incitar a mi curiosidad.

Volví a negar. Fue entonces cuando sentí un escalofrío en mi nuca y observé que había dejado la ventana abierta, por donde había entrado una brisa fría que había chocado directo contra mi cuerpo. No recordaba haberla abierto ni ayer en la noche, ni hoy en la mañana, ni cuando regresé. Observé hacia el exterior entrecerrando los ojos, extrañada.

_Uuhm_.

Me paré y fui a cerrarla lo más rápido que mi paranoico ser pudo lograr sobre mi cuerpo. Al haber completado mi misión suspiré con alivio y regresé a sentarme a mi cama con la computadora.

_Famiglia, Italia, cosas peligrosa_ , pensé.

Recordé que Gokudera había portado dinamitas en distintas y variadas partes de su cuerpo como si fueran su segunda piel. Recordé a Yamamoto y Sasagawa-senpai con aquellas oscuras miradas que algunas veces había notado en ellos. Y entonces mi mente se sumió en recuerdos de hace casi dos años atrás, cuando Reborn había disparado a T con un arma y lo había matado y vuelto a la vida en segundos cubierto de llamas y en ropa interior.

Y había más.

¿Por qué todo esto me sonaba familiar?

_Famiglia. Italia. Cosas peligrosas. Miradas oscuras. Armas_.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento al tener un leve dolor de cabeza.

―Esto es tan complicado ―murmuré y dejé la computadora de lado para recostarme.

Todo ocurrió cuando aquél bebé vino y le disparó. T no quería que Reborn me metiera en sus asuntos porque eran... peligrosos, seguramente. Pero aquella mirada de pánico que él puso en aquel momento horas antes no se ponía por cualquier simple razón. Él en verdad no quería que me metiera en aquel asunto peligroso que era su... ¿familia? ¿Eso quería decir que entonces Sasagawa-senpai, Yamamoto, y el extranjero Gokudera-casi-me-mata-hoy-san ―y sospechaba que Hibari-sama― también pertenecían a ella?

_Famiglia. Italia. Cosas peligrosas. Miradas oscuras. Armas_.

¿Qué era?

¿QUÉ ERA?

Me froté la sien.

Maldita vida que no me había dado el suficiente cerebro y experiencia para resolver todo este acertijo de una vez por todas.

_"Sawada se encargó extremadamente de todo_ ". Rememoré las palabras de Sasagawa-senpai meses atrás. Palabras que habían incitado a llevarme a donde estoy ahora con este asunto.

" _Décimo_ ". Así llamaba Gokudera-casi-me-mata-hoy-san a T. ¿Eso no aseguraba que antes había un noveno? Por tanto T era algún tipo de sucesor de un tal _noveno_.

Mis ojos se volvieron abrir y me senté nuevamente en mi cama.

―¡Y Reborn es su tutor! ¡Un tutor mandado por el noveno! ¡Porque T es su sucesor en este misterioso lo-que-sea peligroso! Y noveno es de Italia. T tiene que aprender lo que le enseñe Reborn porque es su tutor y lo prepara para... sobrevivir ―mis palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que salían―...Y a medida que transcurría el tiempo... T ha hecho amigos que han obtenido miradas oscuras, o que poseían dinamitas y eran extranjeros. Porque T necesita... necesita personas que pueda llamar de confianza para no buscarlas cuando ya esté dentro de aquel peligroso mundo... donde la confianza no es válida... Y así poder ser un buen Décimo con ayuda de ellos...

Gimoteé y volví a caer en mi cama.

Ya sabía de qué me sonaba familiar todo esto.

Era tan fácil que no supe por qué no había caído en cuenta antes.

Italia. El lugar donde se suponía se encontraban las mejores pastas, y donde se encontraban cosas tan peligrosas como la... como la mafia italiana, donde la gente maneja armas y se viste con traje... tal como Reborn lo hace. Porque son asesinos, porque tienen trabajos peligrosos.

Y donde se protegen unos a otros, en especial a su líder, porque son una gran... _famiglia_.

―T...

Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme. O cómo se debería estar sintiendo él en este momento. De sólo pensar en la mirada de alivio que había puesto en el receso al acercarse a mí y al creer en mi mentira pensando que verdad, hacía que en verdad ahora la entendiera, y más que sentirme culpable, me hiciera tener ganas de ponerme a lloriquear.

Ash, esto era culpa de la curiosidad.

Todo mi dilema sobre T se había reducido a una palabra: mafia.

Sólo a alguien que nota las cosas anormales en Namimori le podría pasar esto.

Ah, sí, esa era yo.

...Uhm.

* * *

A decir verdad estaba muy perdida con el asunto. Quiero decir... ya me había decidido a no relacionarme más con T. Y ahora sabía que de verdad eso le convenía a él, así que...

Bueno, estaba claro que todo eso no iba a parar el malestar en mi pecho. Supongo que ahora al saber todo ―o eso supongo, quizás me esté equivocando con mi resolución de que T estaba involucrado de forma muy profunda con la mafia, y quizás era otra cosa, pero una parte de mí, esa que siempre estaba pendiente de todo, sabía que esta era la situación actual y no otra―, mi subconsciente quería que hiciera algo. ¿El qué? no podría decirlo con seguridad.

Ya desde el principio sabía que muchas cosas relacionadas con T hacían que todo fuera más complicado en torno a él.

...Era una cobarde. Habían miles de excusas que yo podría poner para decirme a mí misma que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora estaba bien. Pero en verdad eso no cambiaría el hecho de que en verdad me sienta mal y que todo lo que haga ahora quedará en mis recuerdos por el resto de mi vida.

(Y si se preguntan, sí, soy de esa clase de personas que recuerdan cada estupidez o cosa que hicieron mal en su vida de forma subconsciente, y que luego se quieren dar la cabeza contra algo por ello).

Me pregunté, al día siguiente, cuando iba a mi segundo día de clases luego de vacaciones, si había una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas. Era una pregunta que frecuentaba mi mente desde hacía tiempo.

Una manera más fácil, uhm.

Y sonreí, porque era una estupidez el pensar que hubiera una manera más fácil de hacer las cosas en mi vida. Ya que todo era complicado a su manera.

La decisión que tomara estaba entre dos opciones. Dos opciones que eran complejas a su modo.

__Una era dejar de relacionarme con T_ _ _._

Alcé la mirada cuando me di cuenta en qué parte del camino me encontraba.

Una cabellera plateada, otra negra y otra llena de cabellos castaños antigravedad se encontrón en mi punto de vista, caminando a varios metros de distancia de mí.

Paré mi marcha y los observé alejarse más y más. Pude percibir el momento en el que T se ponía de perfil y su boca se abría con el sonido de una risa y la muestra de una gran sonrisa.

__...La otra era relacionarme con T_ _ _._

...Nadie nunca dijo que sería fácil.

* * *

_― _SI y NO son palabras cortas, pero fuertes. La mayoría de nuestros problemas son por decir SÍ demasiado rápido y NO demasiado tarde.__ **―Anónimo.**


	8. Ah, carajo

**N/A** ― Hola, tardanza, nos volvemos a encontrar :v ( _Dos meses, OMG_!)

* * *

**Capítulo** **ocho** : **Ah, carajo**.

* * *

— _Puedo saborear los fracasos, contratiempos y agachar la cabeza, pero_  
 _seguimos siendo jóvenes e inmaduros, entierra todas esas preocupaciones._ ― **Dope, BTS**.

* * *

(Como cualquier persona de mi confusa edad, no puedo evitar cometer errores. El problema es que... a veces no puedes evitar cometerlos incluso si esa no es la intención.

Unos pueden tener la intención de cometer errores. Otros no. La diferencia es que en uno eres más consciente de ti mismo y tu alrededor que en el otro.)

La vida es tan compleja, ¿quién rayos la creó? Es algo notable que la vida existe para complicarnos nuestras existencias...

Entonces, sacando el tema de la vida y sus complejidades de mi mente, pasemos a hablar de decisiones.

Sip. Decisiones. Ya saben, esas cosas en las cuales tú tienes que elegir por ti mismo una de entre dos o más opciones y abstenerte a las consecuentes. Uff. Eso fue un buen resumen.

Así que, en este caso, no, perdón; en MI caso, las cosas han tomado un rumbo bastante extraño. Es decir, ¿cómo uno puede escoger entre la mafia y una vida normal ―en lo posible―?

Era obvio lo que cualquiera decidiría en mi posición: "¡Síiii, aventuras, unámonos a la mafia a matar gente y vivir en constante acción y posibles intentos de asesinato hacia nuestra persona todo el tiempo! ¡Yuju!". Está claro que las personas son una maraña de idiotas en ciertas ocasiones. Pero ya, hablando en serio, realmente todo el mundo se negaría, y escogería la normal y tranquila vida con sus simples complejidades... O al menos, la gran mayoría, ya que las personas son supuestamente racionales y siempre están en sus cinco sentidos..., ¿ _verdad_?

No, bien, mejor ignoren esto último, y sólo tomemos mi caso, porque si pensaba en tener a las demás personas en cuenta para éste, entonces estaba más que perdida.

(Sí, la fe en la humanidad algún día ya no existiría en mi ser. Oh, bien. Todo es culpa de Namimori.

...Porque de algo o alguien debía ser la culpa, por supuesto. _Uhm_ , como sea).

Yo claramente podía saborear la decisión correcta en la punta de mi lengua. Pero también podía ver lo que traería ésta: Nunca hablar con **T**. Tratarlo e/o ignorarlo como la mayor parte de la población mundial hacía. Estaba claro que el NO RELACIONARME CON ÉL era el primer punto que tendría que tomar en cuenta. El segundo era el no relacionarme con cualquiera que estuviera relacionado con él de forma cercana. Y no, todavía no había pensado en el tercer punto.

Era gracioso de alguna manera saber que sería simple ir por este camino desde ahora. Ya que yo había sido la detonante para que **T** pudiera tomarse la libertad de no estresarse con el tema de la ―aparente― mafia conmigo. Tampoco era que hubiéramos tenido demasiada comunicación en estos casi dos años que nos "conocíamos". No había diferencia alguna en nuestra relación de antes con la de ahora en sí, más allá de algunos intercambios de palabras.

Tan simple. Tan, pero tan simple.

Pero, y sin embargo, así no funcionaba el mundo ―ni la vida―. Menos conmigo, y mi personalidad que tiende a ir por el camino difícil aunque no lo desee en sí.

Por eso es que ahora me encontraba en este gran dilema de decisiones, consecuencias y errores que no necesariamente empezaban con este orden.

Y repito: nadie dijo que sería fácil.

* * *

―Sasagawa-senpai ―saludé en mi camino a Nami-chuu.

―¡Ah, Takuya! ¡Buena mañana! ―saludó él con un gesto de mano y siguió con su carrera a toda velocidad. No había pensado que pararía su ritmo cuando lo saludé, pero aparentemente estaba equivocada al verlo aumentar cada vez más su velocidad recuperando su ritmo y desvaneciéndose de mi vista en un simple instante.

Seguí mi camino y pronto me encontraba cruzando la puerta de mi salón rumbo a mi pupitre. Al sentarme y dejar mi bolso a un lado, me desparramé en la silla y apoyé mi mentón en mi mesa. Suspiré.

Sentía que seria un día pesado, pero, ¿cuándo no lo era? Me había equivocado al pensar que mi vagancia en las vacaciones había sido mínima, por el simple hecho de pasar horas aprendiendo español, y por ello me podría adaptar mejor a la clase que los demás al finalizar las vacaciones, pero no, no fue así. Creo que mi mente me ha timado.

―¡...Te digo que no es así, Friki del béisbol!

―Ma, ma. Cálmate, Gokudera.

Ignorando las futuras palabras que le lanzó el último mencionado en respuesta a Yamamoto, observé de reojo a **T** rascarse la nuca nervioso al entrar tras ellos. Hoy habían llegado sorprendentemente temprano. Se merecían un aplauso y unas palmadas en la cabeza por esa buena acción responsable. Ya pensaba yo que algún día se les tendría que pegar lo japonés y sus responsables llegadas en hora o con tiempo de antelación. Me sentía una madre orgullosa.

...Aunque seguramente mañana no sería igual. Por suerte, todos estos pensamientos estaban en mi cabeza y no en mi boca. No era como si ellos pudieran leer mi mente o escuchar mis pensamientos.

No era como si... buscara que me escucharan.

Volteé mis ojos a la ventana cuando noté que **T** estaba a punto de mirar en mi dirección.

Disimula, Takuya. Hazle creer que eres una persona súper genial que _clichemente_ mira por la ventana.

Un tiempo de tensión en el que podía sentir a **T** observarme pasó como si fueran años luz y no unos simples segundos. Cuando dejó de mirarme estuve tentada a dejar caer mi cabeza por completo sobre la mesa en un golpe seco. Pero no, me tuve que controlar.

Debía disimular.

_Sí, sí, sí, sí._

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y los vi irse hacia lo que posiblemente seria la azotea (como creía yo que siempre hacían), al igual que al resto de la clase a diferentes partes y futuros encuentros, saqué el bento de mi bolso y observé la pizarra llena de cosas escritas con aquella tiza blanca. (¿A quién le tocaría borrarla hoy?).

Comencé a comer.

De repente, me encontré preguntándome a mí misma si acaso todas mis decisiones desde que entré a la secundaria habían sido un error tras de otro.

Observé el techo.

―Yo... ¿qué debería hacer? ―me pregunté en un murmullo.

Pensé entonces que si las personas tuvieran a alguien que les dijera cómo hacer las cosas sin pensarlas ellos mismos, todo sería más fácil. Eso no contestó mi pregunta en absoluto.

Es más, ¿en qué rayos me estaba convirtiendo? ¿En una especie de filosofo de la era post-moderna que quizá escribiría libros sobre cómo resolvió sus problemas de decisiones y errores consecuentes? ¿Qué cliché de chica solitaria era yo?

Sonreí y mi boca se medio abrió con una risa a punto de salir que rápidamente paré al cerrarla. Incluso si el salón estaba vacío, no pude evitar darme cuenta que si alguien me llegaba a escuchar riendo sin nadie que provocara mi risa alrededor mio, seguramente pensaría en lo solitaria que me encontraba. Y yo tendría que darle la razón a esos supuestos pensamientos.

Esto de crecer en verdad es duro.

Es realmente duro.

¿...Yo estaría _creciendo_?

¿En qué tipo de persona en verdad me estaba convirtiendo?

_Otro día más en mi día_.

* * *

Irónicamente, las cosas estaban calmadas en clase. Ni siquiera Gokudera-casi-me-mata-san se me había acercado por una segunda ronda y a veces lo captaba simplemente mirándome de forma asesina. Sí, ya saben, " _simplemente_ ". Ni qué hablar que Yamamoto seguía siendo Yamamoto y su vida había seguido como la del resto del mundo.

El problema era **T**. Buen, **T** últimamente era "EL" problema.

Los días transcurrían y de repente sentía su mirada en mí más a menudo que de _costumbre_. (Si nos referimos a que la costumbre es cada un millón de años... Entonces, sí, esa sería la costumbre a la que me estoy refiriendo).

Y yo aquí haciendo el esfuerzo de no voltear en su dirección, ¡ _por ende_! ¿Nadie entiende los _sacrificios_ que hace uno por su propio bien?

Bien, basta de egoísmo.

Pero, prosiguiendo, ¿no era extraño obtener esta atención de sobremanera de repente? ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de mis pequeñas mentiras? ¿Y si al final resulta que él sabe que yo sé que él posiblemente sea un sucesor en una gran mafia? ¿Y si él sabe que yo sé que él sabe eso? Sería cuestión de tiempo para que se me acercara para confirmarlo, ¿no?

Oh, bueno, ¡basta ya!

* * *

Horas después nos tocó la clase Educación Física. La materia demoníaca la cual sólo mantenía alta por saber correr y saltar. Cosas básicas para el ser humano, pues, duh.

Sin embargo, nuestra clase fue separada en dos grupos con otra clase de nuestro grado. Uno iba a practicar Baseball afuera (maldición), y otro, en el que claramente me encontraba yo, un partido de Voleibol dentro. Jajaja. Qué irónico. Ahora, ¿dónde está el arma para pegarme un tiro y morir de una vez por todas?

Odié por cinco minutos mi vida entre que traían las pelotas y ponían la red. Luego capté un cabello castaño antigravedad y se me pasó. Contemplé entonces el hecho de que ni Takeshi ni Gokudera-casi-me-mata-y-debo-dejar-de-repetir-esto-y-ser-más-original-san estaban a su alrededor y mis ojos se abrieron. Una parte de mí decía claramente lo que pasaría, incluso si fuera de forma leve, lo atacarían. Atacarían a **T** de alguna u otra forma. Y éste no diría nada, porque su naturaleza lo llevaba a ser así. Por tanto quizás sus dos guardias y amigos personales nunca se enterarían ni podrían resguardarlo.

Mis piernas temblaron por la tentación de acercarme a él.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Inhalé y exhalé. Traté de pensar en positivo.

Eligieron los equipos y vi cómo se posicionaba en mi mismo lado de la red.

_Me tocó en su mismo equipo_ , pensé de forma un poco más calmada. _Todo estará bien_. (Claro, eliminando el hecho de que soy un asco en este deporte ―y en cualquier otro existente que tenga pelotas de por medio―, al final, sí, todo estará bien. _Bien mal_... No, no, no, fue broma).

Y todo fue _bien y hermoso_ (ingorando las quejas de algunos por tocarles con "Dame-Tsuna") hasta que, en medio de esta maraña de movimientos de aquí para allá, vi a este chico, el cual tenía en su sospechosa mira a **T** desde hacia un rato más de lo común. Y si no fuera por mi supuesto sentido femenino que me decía que esa mirada traía malas intenciones, podría haber pensado que tenía un "rival" en el amor. (Claaaaro. El día que identifique qué tipo de gustar es el que tengo hacia **T**.). Quizás por ello me sentí un tanto culpable al verlo lanzar la pelota en dirección al nervioso **T** de una forma para nada saludable. Y sí, señores y señoras, niños y niñas, cómicos y deportistas, extraños y extraterrestres... Ésta impactó en él y lo hizo caer de una forma tan dolorosa que hasta a mí me dolió. La pelota que cometió parte del crimen voló hacia alguna parte lejos.

Pero lo que más me afectó fue la risa escandalosa de los del equipo contrario y las miradas de reproche de nuestro equipo hacia él por haber dejado que los otros anotaran un punto más. Me mordí la lengua y, un tanto enfadada, miré a todos con ojos hecho fuegos, antes de acércame a **T** y tenderle una mano. Me miró un tanto apenado y sólo le sonreí.

―Ven, toma mi mano. Te ayudaré ―le aconsejé.

―Jajaja ¡Dame-Tsuna es tan patético que necesita la ayuda de una chica para levantarse! ―se burló el mismo chico de antes. Escuché la risa de varios.

―¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! ―o eso es lo que todos pensarían que diría en la frustración del momento, sin embargo, le di una sonrisa amistosa a **T** y luego volteé hacia el tipo que había dicho aquellas palabras sin rastros de sonrisa alguna en mi rostro, acercándome a hacia él― ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no habría de ayudarlo? ¿Acaso piensas que un chico es patético sólo porque lo ayude una chica? ¿Eso no nos hace también a nosotras inferiores, entonces? ―hice sonar los dedos de mis manos y lo miré directo a los ojos, pude notar el momento que tragaba saliva, le sonreí todo menos amistosa― ¿Y quién te prepara la comida, lava la ropa y limpia en tu casa? Tu madre, ¿no es así? ¿Eso no te hace patético en tu, posiblemente, machista mente? O más bien ―me llevé un dedo a mi barbilla pensativa, volteé a ver al resto, las chicas me miraban con un brillo extraño en sus ojos― ¡¿no todos los chicos aquí son patéticos, entonces?! ―grité al resto, todos los mencionados de forma indirecta retrocedieron. Sentí la mirada de **T** a mis espaldas.

Oí el grito afirmativo de todas las chicas.

―¡La rubia tiene razón!

―¡Él es un idiota!

―¡Nos está menospreciando!

―¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Debería disculparse con Dame-Tsuna!

―¡Sí, sí!

El chico sin nombre retrocedió y miró a su alrededor ―o a las amenazantes chicas que se acercaban―, luego volteó su mirada furiosa hacia mí.

―Me las pagarás. ―dijo, antes de, por lo que vi, dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio.

― _Mi lis pigiris_. Ya quisieras que te las pagara, cobarde ―murmuré enojada.

Pude, por fin, sentir a mi cuerpo relajarse. Me sentí un poco más aliviada.

―Gracias, Takuya- _chan_.

Ignorando los vitoreos felices de las chicas, me tensé por completo. "Casi" se me había olvidado.

Me giré hacia un sentado **T** quien me sonreía desde el suelo. Me rasqué la nuca y miré nerviosa alrededor evitando su mirada. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

―No hay nada que agradecer. Yo también me ofendí. Por otro lado...―hablé rápido y le tendí la mano de nuevo.

Su mano tocó la mía, nerviosa, hasta apretarla, a lo cual los dos hicimos fuerza a lados opuestos para conseguir que él se levantara. Por un segundo, en medio de la propulsión de su cuerpo en mi dirección, nuestros brazos chocaron por completo y pensé que nunca había estado más cerca de él que en este momento.

Si situaciones como estas tenían que pasar para que pudiéramos estar así, no me imaginaba lo que tendría que pasar para estar _máaaaas_ cerca. (Para ustedes, mentes pervertidas, no es la cercanía que creen que podría ser. No, claro que no).

Entonces, cuando nuestras manos se separaron al ya la tarea inicial estar cumplida, caí en cuenta.

Me había acercado. Todo lo que había evitado hacer en estos últimos tiempos había pasado por una estupidez como esta.

Ah, carajo.

Pude sentir la mirada de aquel bebé por alguna parte oculta del gimnasio. Y _sabía_ que era la de él (no pregunten cómo... Sólo era de ese modo).

Se podría decir, de forma "educada", que sí: la había cagado.

Ya había llamado la suficiente atención.

Fue entonces que, de la nada, sentí un golpe en mi cabeza. Los ojos impactados de **T** fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar los mio de forma inconsciente.

―¡Takuya-chan! ―escuché gritar a **T** sintiendo cómo agarraba mi cuerpo.

― _¡...Te dije que me las pagarías_!

―E-eso... doli-ó...

No podía creer que una pelota pudiera dejarme inconsciente. Estaba más que claro que ahora sabía que sí podía hacerlo.

Me sentí enojada conmigo misma: Esta había sido la segunda vez que me pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

Me desperté y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue. "Hola de nuevo, enfermería. Nos volvemos a encontrar".

Era notable que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde mi desmayo, debido a que el Sol estaba en su mayor esplendor. Ah, qué bonito día. Sonreí un poco por ello, hasta que recordé por qué estaba aquí y una vena se formó en mi sien por el enfado.

― _Ese maldito cobarde_ ―siseé en español. Y pensar que había tenido un poco de esperanza y fe en la humanidad. Sentí un dolor en mi nuca al tratar de levantarme.

―Una pelota de basquetbol es lo peor que a una señorita le podría tocar ―me sorprendí ante la nueva voz y volteé en dirección del "enfermero" de turno. Entrecerré los ojos extrañada. Juraría que la semana anterior había una mujer trabajando aquí.

Fue así que capté sus palabras y alcé una ceja.

―¿Una pelota de basquetbol? ¿Es en serio?

El "enfermero" sonrió al oír mi sorprendida voz.

―No encontraras nada más serio que mis palabras. ―entonces su mirada calmada cambió a enfado― Ese _despreciable_ mocoso no debería llamarse hombre luego de haber lastimado a una chica tan linda como tú.

―Eh, bien ―me sentí incómoda al ver cómo se acercaba en mi dirección. Retrocedí todo lo que pude en mi cama.

―Linda señorita, ¿no quisiera pasear conmigo luego de que termine su horario escolar?

Negué varias veces ante sus palabras.

¿Era yo o ahora lucía como un viejo pedófilo más que un enfermero responsable?

¿Y cómo sólo estas cosas me pasaban a mí?

―Shamal, deberías dejarla tranquila ―una voz tranquila pero chillona habló de alguna parte y pegué una especie de gritito sorprendido.

―Ah, Reborn. No planeaba hacerle nada. ¿Cómo podría?

Miré en la dirección que, el tal "Shamal", ahora miraba y por primera vez en mi vida me sentí aliviada al verlo.

Mis ojos brillaron en entendimiento de un momento a otro, al darme cuenta que, si se conocían, era porque estaban involucrados _en la misma cosa_.

Este descubrimiento mental por mi parte no pasó de ser percibido por el bebé-psicópata, el cual inclinó su sombrero _intentando_ tapar sus grandes ojos con el mismo.

―Takuya Etsu, agradezco en nombre de Vongola la ayuda que le has proporcionado a Dame-Tsuna. ―le fruncí las cejas ante aquel apodo hacia **T**. No noté la sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios, sin embargo.

―No deberías de agradecer ―le dije, notando entonces su sonrisa. ¿Vongola? ¿Así se llamaba la famiglia?

Shamal intercalaba miradas entre Reborn y yo.

―¿Debería repetir mis palabras y preguntarte de nuevo si te unirás a su Famiglia, entonces?

Mis ojos perdieron sus órbitas.

―Vaya, vaya ―murmuró Shamal. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

— _Dentro mis emociones son complicadas, vivo en una crisis de vida o muerte, yo sólo pretendo ser contundente._ ― ** **BTS: Young Forever**** **.**

* * *

**PREGUNTA** **S** **DE LA SEMANA** : ¿Les agrada Etsu? ¿Qué quisieran cambiar de ella ―si hubiera algo que quisieran cambiar―? ¿Cómo sienten que va marchando la historia? :v

Hasta el próximo cap.  


	9. Capitulo 9

**N/A—** Merezco sufrir por todo lo que me llevó agarrar este capitulo nueve y completarlo :v.

_ Disclaimer:  _ _Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece. Sólo el OC y la historia._  


* * *

 

  
**Capítulo Nu** **eve:**

* * *

_—Independientemente de si se desea o no, cosas que están obligadas a suceder, sucederán_ _**—**_ **My love from the stars.**   


* * *

 

_―¿Debería repetir mis palabras y preguntarte de nuevo si te unirás a su Famiglia, entonces?_

_Mis ojos perdieron sus órbitas._

_―Vaya, vaya ―murmuró Shamal. Una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro._

Posteriormente, salió dejándonos solos.   


* * *

 

Yo sé que hay circunstancias en la vida que hacen que no tengamos otra alternativa más que responder con un “sí” a lo que nos digan o propongan.

Lo sé de verdad, pero...

¿Por qué siempre estas cosas me pasaban a mí? De verdad que como me encontraba en estos momentos me hacía pensar que el karma de verdad existía y no era una simple creencia budista la cual había tomado para justificar los males que me rodeaban y afectaban.

Sinceramente, Uf. ¿Le venderán pastillas para dormir a una menor de edad? Muchas pastillas, tantas para lograr un buen coma que me haga dormir por, no sé, quizás meses, o mejor años. Dormir y dormir sin preocuparme por el mundo y sus problemas que a veces llegan a mí.

Sí, problemas que llegan a mí como ese endemoniado bebé que, con su pequeño tamaño, parecía hacerle una buena antítesis al gran peso de la pregunta que me acababa de lanzar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Algo así como cuando eres pequeño y le pides a tus padres que te compren ese dulce. Ese maldito dulce. Empero hasta esa comparación tenía cierto peso, porque ese niño haría un berrinche hasta que le compraran ese dulce, un berrinche que duraría y duraría horas y horas hasta que se olvidara distrayéndose con otra cosa o hasta que se lo compraran sus padres hartos y cansados para que se tranquilizara de una vez.

Ese bebé me había hecho una pregunta, y no, quizás no haría un berrinche si le respondiera con una negativa... Pero él sabía dónde me podría golpear duro, qué cosas me molestarían. Sabía dónde atacar, estaba segura de ello. Por eso tenía miedo.

Mi negativa era clara, siempre lo fue (y yo sabía, sé, que ese bebé lo sabe). Estábamos hablando de mafia, después de todo; y de mi poco conocimiento sobre ésta hasta ahora, podía decir que si uno entraba, entonces todas las personas con las que ese uno estuviera involucrado, también entrarían con él sea voluntaria o involuntariamente. Serían arrastradas. Yo me negaría no sólo por mí, también lo haría por mis padres. Sin embargo, negarse también conllevaba cierta carga, la cual quizás no sabía ahora, pero claramente, por la mirada y el aura turbia de ese bebé-demoníaco, podía decir que no era nada bueno. Podría, quizás, amenazar con matar a mis padres si no me unía, o a mí. Incluso matar a alguien externo. No lo sé.

Unirme y arrastrar o no unirme y ser posiblemente amenazada para entrar. ¿Lo ven? Todo lleva a lo mismo. Era ese tipo de circunstancias donde al final tu respuesta no serviría de mucho. Una de esas donde no importaba si dijeras “sí” o “no” ya que finalmente todo llevaría a un “sí” o a un “no” de forma involuntaria.

Seriamente, quizás me debía tomar las cosas con humor en este punto. Hacerme la tonta, una que realmente fui hasta poco tiempo atrás cuando descubrí lo que supuse era parte de la verdad en la que estaba involucrado **T** .

Quizás debía dejar de pensar tanto las cosas... Uh, ¿ _dejarlas fluir_? Después de todo, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no con el poco tiempo que me quedaba para darle una respuesta a ese bebé con fedora frente a mí, el cual, por cierto, ya me estaba dando escalofríos. Sentía que con los segundos pasando se volvía más intimidante.

Así que, con un poco más de confianza, planté una sonrisa en mi rostro. Una _tonta_ e _inocente_ sonrisa. Bien, vamos a ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Instinto de supervivencia, ¡yo te invoco!

—Uh, creo que alguien como yo no debería tener tal... honor, señor —empecé a decir, tratando de que mi voz saliera lo menos temblorosa posible. (Tarea difícil).

En cuanto noté que el bebé sonrió cual diablo (… satanás, lucifer y toda las alternativas de este tipo de nombres posibles), mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente y casi estuve a punto de tragar saliva pero detuve cualquier acción que incriminara mi estado actual (alias, un miedo extremo que se acabaría sólo cuando ese bebé se apartara mil kilómetros de mí, es decir, una distancia segura).

De verdad que me esperaba lo peor cuando abrió su aniñada boca para hablar.

—¿Y quién dijo que fueras tú necesariamente la que se una? —soltó en su lugar.

Uh... ¿ _qué_? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso ese bebé estaba atentando contra mi insana curiosidad? Estaba claro que esa pregunta fue hecha para que yo me cuestionara mi vida entera y finalmente le preguntara algo como...

—¿A qué te refieres?

_Rayos._

No me pude controlar.

(¡Malditas sean, cuerdas bocales! Ya verán cuando me vuelva una cirujana y pueda cortarlas de una vez. ¡Mi venganza será dulce!).

La sonrisa del bebé... creció. Lo cual me perturbó más allá de mis locos pensamientos.

—Te he estado investigando, Takuya Etsu. ¿O debería decir, “Sasayaki*”?

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, mis temblores se desvanecieron y mi mente quedó en blanco por unos momentos procesando lo dicho.

De verdad que lo último que me esperaba fuera que... que supiera de su existencia . Había sido una pequeña etapa de mi vida en mi último año de primaria, la cual no había durado mucho, y se desvaneció a penas supe que no tenía mucho sentido lo que hacía. Había sido ruidosa y molesta encubierta en ese disfraz. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto qué es lo que realmente quería lograr con todo ello.

Miré fijamente al tutor de **T** , claramente esperando porque prosiguiera su relato. Mi sorpresa se había desvanecido, después de todo, no creía que fuera un pasado “tan malo”, sólo uno un poco confuso y vergonzoso con varias incógnitas de por medio. Aunque ya me imaginaba a dónde quería llegar con sus palabras, por eso maldije rápidamente el unirme por un corto periodo de tiempo al club de Kendo y Karate. Tenía ganas de darme una palmada en la frente por ello. Si hubiera sabido que algo como esto pasaría, no hubiera ido a esos clubs y quizás ahora al menos podría haber tenido la excusa de “han pasado casi tres años, mi cuerpo se olvidó de todo”.

Hice una mueca.

El bebé-demoníaco-con-un-arma-que-esperaba-no-estuviera-cargada prosiguió su charla.

—Aprovechaste muy bien un tiempo de tu último año escolar para hacer tu obra caritativa por los débiles. No sé si me sorprende que lo hubieras hecho con una actitud no muy “propia” de ti, pero supongo que eso no te importaba ya que tampoco hiciste ver quién estaba detrás de ese disfraz en ningún momento, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No había necesidad, sólo fue una _muy_ breve etapa de mi vida —le respondí con desinterés. Esperaba que no hubiera investigado más sobre mí... quizás me podría librar de todo esto con las manos lo más limpias posibles—... En cuanto pude la dejé de lado.

—Eso cuentan las personas que notaron tu desaparición. Dejaste una huella en muchos. Podría decir incluso que esas huellas son... “traumas”.

Apreté mis puños levemente y desvié la mirada.

—Ya dije, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Y realmente fue breve el periodo que pasé siendo de esa manera —murmuré—. Incluso me inventaron un nombre, pero yo sólo estaba muy enojada con el mundo, y en cuanto dejé de estarlo, ya no fui más _Sasa... yaki._

Miré al bebé.

—Sin embargo —prosiguió él, saltando al escritorio al costado de mi, lo cual casi me hizo brincar—... Una persona tan calmada como tú, haciendo ese tipo de cosas por primera vez en su vida, y no sólo eso, sino que haciéndolas bastante aceptablemente, me hace pensar que... —me sonrió e inclinó su sombrero—... Ya no tienes escusas para decir no a mi propuesta.

—¡Yo...! —no sabía qué decirle. Lo único que podía suponer era que sería bastante estúpido decir que no en este momento, era una lucha perdida desde el principio. Él ya veía venir mis próximas escusas... él ya tenía las respuestas para todas ellas. Venía preparado para dejarme sin palabras.

—Te he estado investigando, Takuya Etsu. Y tú también a nosotros. Incluso si lo niegas, mis ojos han visto por sí mismos que has encontrado varias respuestas a tus dudas en estos últimos tiempos.

Pensé entonces en el día que di nombre a lo que T ocultaba. Ese día una sospechosa brisa había entrado por mi ventana abierta.

Sospechosamente abierta.

—¿No me digas...? —grité alarmada— ¡Tú fuiste quien entró a mi habitación y dejó la ventana abierta aquel día! —afirmé, firmemente, y él sólo inclinó su sombrero—... ¿Entonces me espiaste también cuando busqué información sobre aquella palabra?

—No me queda dudas que pocas son las cosas que se te escapan. Incluso si no hubieras sido la llamada “Sasayaki”, probablemente hubieras captado mi atención por este tipo de razones.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca tuve otra opción? Ya sea siendo Sasayaki o... yo misma —me resigné.

—No conmigo presente. Posteriormente incluso si no te hubiera preguntado, seguro en algún momento tendrías que involucrarte de forma más profunda con nosotros. Después de todo, mi Dame-Alumno captó tu atención primero que la de todos los demás. Sólo hacía falta algo de tiempo para que fueras más valiente y finalmente armonizaras con él.

—¿Armonizar? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Eso se verá con el tiempo.

Hice un pequeño puchero, luego me volví a encoger de hombros. Estaba un poco más tranquila.

—Entonces, como no me puedo negar en absoluto a tu propuesta, supongo que tengo que preguntar acerca de la idea que tienes. Después de todo, me hablaste de que no fuera yo exactamente quien se involucrara, ¿verdad? Hablabas de Sasayaki, ¿no?

—Así es —me confirmó—. En realidad, Dame-Tsuna es molesto cuando no quiere que más personas “inocentes” se unan a su famiglia, me dan ganas de hacerlo correr cien vueltas alrededor de Namimori —una cómica gotita bajó por mi nuca ante esa revelación— Pero, por ahora, ya ha hecho bastante recorrido. Para evitar futuras molestias que atenten contra mi paz, y contra la tuya

—... Más a ti que a mí... —me apuntó con su arma verde y me callé enseguida.

—... He decidido que utilices tu alter-ego. Por supuesto, esto te beneficiará, tus padres no se enteraran de tu existencia en nuestra famiglia, no el resto de personas, así que ellos no estarán en peligro. También podrás ayudar a mi alumno desde las sombras cuando creas conveniente en los tiempos que no te disfraces.

—Uh... eso parece... Un buen trato.

Lo miré con sospecha. Volvió a saltar, aterrizando en mis piernas y me miró fijamente.

—Eres una chica consciente de la situación, por eso me compadecí de ti. Al final serás tú quien decidirá si unirse o no. Pero mientras tanto, ayudarás.

—Supongo que es algo que puedo hacer. Mientras no involucre cosas como...—Tragué saliva— Secuestrar, torturar y asesinar. Haré todo lo que pueda, sólo... sólo no quiero hacer nada de eso, ¿sí? Simplemente eso.

Una sonrisa tenebrosa se formó en sus labios y mi cara se sumió en terror.

—¡Oh, no, eso sí que no! —me negué, agitando mis brazos— . Ay —me había olvidado del dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza por toda la tensión del ambiente, sin embargo, éste volvió a presentarse de forma intensa y paré de moverme para frotarme la zona adolorida.

—No, quizás no tengas que hacer nada de eso —negó sonriendo—, claro que al final depende de tu supervivencia o la de mi dame-alumno.

Sabía lo que sus palabras ocultaban. Quizás no tendría que secuestrar... o torturar personas, pero iba a estar involucrada en la mafia, y... Si alguna vez mi vida o la de otra persona corría peligro, no debía dudar en llegar hasta los últimos extremos.

Asesinar.

Sentí un escalofrío.

—Espero no llegar a ese punto —murmuré.

—Esperemos.

_Sí, exacto, esperemos que nada lleve a que yo haga algo como eso._ La culpa me consumiría si llegara a ese punto, el punto que, para mí, era el no retorno.

Pero, finalmente, si llegara a suceder, igualmente toda la culpa recaería en mí. Un cierto desanimo se apoderó de mi ser por ello. Desde antes de este año supe que algo malo rodeaba a mi compañero de clase. Algo “anormal” que luego se intensificó a “peligroso” meses después cuando me arrancaron mis tres dientes. Siempre tuve todas las señales y sin embargo me permití acercarme a **T** o que él se acercara a mí en vez de ignorarlo como el resto. Yo había sido la que había llamado la atención de Reborn por ello, e incluso, como él dijo, si no hubiera llamado su atención, quizás en algún momento llegaría a estar involucrada en las cosas referentes a **T** inevitablemente porque éste me llamaba la atención, me daba una curiosidad peligrosa. Me hacía acercarme incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. Alguien tan amable... Alguien como **T** no debería estar metido en la mafia.

Era mi culpa al final. Mi indecisión —en acercarme o no a T, en involucrarme o no— no me había dejado en un buen lugar, y ni que hablar de mi semi ignorancia sobre todo lo que ocurría alrededor de T hasta ahora. Todo había llevado a esto. Estaba algo enojada conmigo misma por no haber sido, no sé, un poco más firme.

—Sería bueno que tomaras una actitud similar a la que tomas cuando hablas con Gokudera. —recomendó y yo h ice una mueca—. También tendrás tu periodo de tortu... Entrenamiento para que _recuerdes_ un poco de tu pasado. Aunque probablemente sea corto, eres una luchadora natural. Seguro aprendes rápido, lo cual justificaría tu rápido ascenso en esos dos clubs.

Uf, sabía que los mencionaría. Era obvio que en su investigación algo así no se le saltaría.

—Quieras o no, ya estás involucrada lo suficiente para que tengas que defenderte o defender a los demás en caso de que ataquen a personas que Dame-Tsuna conozca o tenga presente en su vida —me apuntó con su arma—. Si quisiera te podría matar ahora mismo por saber que mi alumno es parte de la mafia...—miré el hueco del caño del arma verde sin mostrar expresión alguna—. Pero sabes que no lo haré —bajó el arma—, no obstante, alguien más sí podría. Cuando manejas información importante en este medio, tu vida corre peligro. Esta será tu primera lección: no confíes en personas de la mafia, nadie dudará en matarte si sienten que los puedes amenazar con cierta información. Nadie durará en tratar de secuestrarte, o incluso torturarte para sacarte cualquier cosa.

Asentí un poco temerosa. Sentí que esa lección había sido un golpe directo en mi sensible corazón.

—Bien —fue lo único que logré vocalizar. Luego pude observar fascinada cómo su arma de repente brillaba hasta convertirse en aquel camaleón que, según recuerdo, a veces lo veía portar en su sombrero—. _Lo sabía_ —susurré para mí, dándome cuenta entonces que aquel brillo que había notado unos días atrás —el mismo día que por primera vez dirigió palabras en mi dirección— no había sido mi imaginación.

—A partir de ahora, te encargaras de ayudar en todo lo que mi alumno necesite, mientras esté en tus manos. A cambio, haré lo posible, en nombre de Vongola, porque te mantengas a salvo tanto tú, como tu familia no dando tu identidad, y me encargaré de que nadie más la sepa, a menos que tú quieras que sí lo haga.

Aunque no sentía que sus últimas palabras fueran promesas posibles, creí en la protección que él me brindaría, conformándome con que nadie saldría dañado de mi lado. También caí en el hecho de que, si me presentaba ante **T** , no tendría que hacerlo como Takuya Etsu y un alivio se manifestó brevemente en todo mi cuerpo.

(Una parte de mí se alivió, la otra se alarmó, gritando una y otra vez que esto no era nada bueno, que no debía mentir y ser alguien que no era ante alguien que sabía de mi existencia. Traté de no escuchar. Después de todo, era una preocupación tonta a comparación con los problemas en los que me había metido y me metería a partir de ahora).

Por fin asentí a todo lo dicho y alcé mi mano, la pequeña suya agarrando uno de mis dedos, la otra, inclinando su fedora, logrando oscurecer su semblante.

—Es un trato, entonces —articulé.

Por breves milésimas de segundos, cerré los ojos, tratando de procesar todo lo mejor posible. Luego los abrí, porque sería tonto seguir con los ojos cerrados ante una realidad en la que todavía no podía caer en cuenta que me encontraba.

Soltamos nuestras manos y él, como cualquiera que concluye una pequeña misión y debe seguir trabajando en la grande, se largó convirtiendo a su camaleón en una especie de paraguas con hélices.

En este momento empezaba el teatro de mi vida.

¿Vieron? Sólo en Namimori pasan estas cosas. Sin duda alguna no me importaría soportar alguno que otro terremoto en Shimon si podía evitar situaciones así.

Suspiré internamente.

Me había metido en un gran embrollo.

...Y me dolía la nuca y cabeza.

Me recosté en la cama de la enfermería y observé hacia la ventana tratando de llevar mi mente a temas más triviales. Por ejemplo, tenía que pensar en una pequeña venganza hacia aquel chico que se atrevió a dejarme en este estado en la enfermería. ¡Maldito cobarde, atacando por la espalda!

Al menos tenía pruebas, ya que todos los que estaban a mi alrededor —en especial las chicas— lo habían visto. Eso me hizo sonreír pensando en el castigo que Hibari-sama o el mismo director le podría dar —¡Kamikoruzo!— o poner.

Con el buen humor renovado, pensé en mi futuro entrenamiento. Lo positivo es que tenía tres horas solitarias en casa antes de que llegaran mis padres, quizás podría hablarlo con el bebé-demoníaco; lo negativo era que seguro y adelgazaba la grasa de mi cuerpo que tan cómodamente había tratado de mantener. Mi pequeña gordura se iría al demonio, y seguramente sacaría más músculos que Vegeta de niño. Bueno, no. Quizás estaba exagerando un poco.

Esperaba que mi cuerpo no cambiara mucho con el supuestamente corto entrenamiento, y si lo hacía, que no se notara. Si a partir de ahora sería otra persona, no debía dejar ni un sólo rastro de la Etsu verdadera en ésta.

En fin.

Cerré mis ojos despejando mi mente para tratar de descansar.

O eso pensaba hacer, cuando volví a abrir los ojos al percatarme de algo...

¿... Desde cuándo T me llamaba Takuya-chan, en vez de _-san_?

Ah.

Simplemente golpeen a esta chica tonta.

* * *

_― En la vida algunas veces se gana, otras veces se aprende._ ― **Anónimo.**

* * *

 

*— **Estornino** (Sutāringu): ave de vocalización ruidosa, que, en vuelo, forman una apretada formación esférica, expandiéndose y contrayéndose y cambiando de forma con frecuencia. Cada ave cambia su curso y su velocidad como resultado del movimiento de sus vecinos más cercanos. Su comportamiento de enjambre crea formas complejas recortadas contra el cielo, un fenómeno conocido localmente como sort sol («sol negro»). En ciertas zonas se forman bandadas poco antes de la puesta del sol. Estas bandadas se conocen como murmurations ( **«murmullos»** o ***Sasayaki** en japonés — ささやき— ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A —¡Hola! Lamento haberme tardado casi un año en publicar este capítulo. Realmente, tenía muchísimas dudas de qué escribir aquí, y de repente se suma que este es mi último año de bachillerato y todo es mas complejo y estresante y ¡puff!
> 
> PRINCIPIO DE DRAMA: También (sí, preparen sus ojos para leer los problemas que carcomen a esta autora) me estresa mucho la matería de física, me he dado cuenta que el profesor realmente no sabe dar una clase, es muy inexperto, y eso provoca que me estrese mucho en la materia. La tengo “baja”, digamos que aquí en Uruguay la nota máxima es “12” (aceptable sería un 6), y cuando estás en último año, materias especificas como física las pasas con “8” (el año anterior con 7), y yo la tenía con 8 hasta que me saqué baja una prueba (una prueba para la que estudié más de veinte horas en la noche, en tres días los cuales no dormí bien, sí, fue un golpe bajo principalmente porque puso un tema de último minuto el cual me hizo poner muy nerviosa y eso influenció que todo se fuera abajo). Y realmente quiero decirles que no la pasas bien. El profesor me da más miedo ahora que antes porque él, al no saber dar “bien” las clases, me hace pensar que voy a tener que rendir algún examen en verano ya que probablemente me la lleve (sinceramente, soy positiva y me esfuerzo, pero este profesor toma la nota de las pruebas demasiado en serio, y si me saco otra baja —espero que no— ya perdí el año, así sin más), que puede o no que pase, porque los exámenes tienen parte practica, y sí, el profesor tampoco explica bien los prácticos. Y no sé las cosas que hago mal en los prácticos (los cuales yo paso un promedio de diez horas haciendo, incluso uno tardé en hacerlo todo un día, literal, unas veinte horas, y por eso tengo traumas) porque él pone “aceptables” a todos. Realmente no es problema de estudio, créanme, no considero a física una materia golpea estómagos, pero el profesor de este año (al contrario que los años anteriores que esos sí explicaban “bien” y nos estimulaban a más —la tenía bastante alta la materia—) es fatal. Todavía tengo la esperanza que no haga evaluación de prácticos porque eso me haría perder el año, sinceramente. Es como si un conjunto de karmas de mi pasado se unieran para darme el golpe este año. Uff. Fatalismo.
> 
> Entonces este fin de semana lo tuve libre y estaba aliviada porque no tenía nada de física que hacer y eso influenció en mi buen humor, lo cual desencadenó que agarrara este cap inconcluso y me pusiera a escribir. FIN DE DRAMA.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Quizás no me vean en unos meses por todo este drama, y como se supone que el año siguiente entro a la facultad, tampoco sé a qué ritmo actualizaré.
> 
> Sinceramente, mi vida ya empezó a complicarse, ¡Hola, vida casi adulta! XD
> 
> Por cierto, ahora saben que Etsu tiene un periodo oculto de su vida que no se mencionó, pero creo que ustedes pueden sacar rápidas conclusiones de qué se trata. Aunque hay un misterio detrás de ello el cual no sé si hacer “canon” en esta historia. Dx
> 
> Curiosidad: El ave estornino lo descubrí por un libro llamado Murmuration de TJ Klune. Me enamoré del ave, y se volvió mi favorita. Y cuando busqué en la wiki un poco más de información, caí en cuenta que podía utilizar varias de las características del ave como referencias al breve periodo “disfrazado” de Etsu. Me reí un poco por ello. Por cierto, para las/os amantes del romance MxM (hombrexhombre 7w7r) les recomiendo este libro, y todos los libros de TJ Klune en general porque sí, poseen tramas hermosas. Murmuration me hizo llorar. Hay romances bien armados, y para los que aman la trama por encima de las relaciones chuku chuku (?), aunque hay de eso más adelante, realmente amaran este libro (Y todos los de TJ Klune en general).
> 
> Por cierto, ya que estoy, recomiendo leer el libro“La canción de Aquiles”. Es la historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Patroclo, desde su infancia hasta “su salida del mundo mortal” (?. y sí, hay PatrocloxAquiles (?). este también les hará llorar Dx.


End file.
